


Don't Move

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cream Pie, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Can you please do a cock warming fic for Javi and Mando?
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 92
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, 18+, cock warming, cream pie, unprotected sex (be smart and wrap it up, or at least be safe)
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can you please do a cock warming fic for Javi and Mando?

You were in the cockpit sitting on Mando’s lap, legs spread over his, back against his chest, and face resting in the crook of his neck under his helmet…oh yeah and his cock stuffed so deep in your pussy you think you can feel it in your chest. Every twitch, every breath, and every movement causing you to feel him in a new way. Sitting straighter, Mando leans over to flip some switches, preparing to enter an asteroid field, the sudden movement making it feel as though he just plowed into you, causing you to straighten with a gasp. Moving his hand over your lap he held you tighter to his body, and when he leaned back, he didn’t let you go.

“I should move,” you whispered tiredly, shifting slightly.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked turning his helmet towards you.

“No,” you shook your head, “but you’re gonna need to focus on the asteroids, not me,” you begin to rise but Mando pulls you down harshly.

“What better way to remind me to be careful and keep us alive, then to have your pussy clenching around me as I fly?”

“Mando…” you moaned as you shifted back closer to him.

“I should install a mirror down there,” he said motioning to under the steering console, “that way I can look and see my cock stuffed in you any time I want.”

You moaned at the thought of being able to look down and see Mando’s thick cock painfully stretching you as it rests inside your pussy or as it fucks away in you. The images your mind conjures cause your walls to squeeze tightly around him, his hands release your hip and the steering column and grab your tits painfully hard.

“Keep that up and I’ll cum inside you,” he mutters, holding you tightly, “and I won’t pull out.”

His grip remains until you manage to relax a bit, taking a few calming breaths, trying not to think of those images again. You relax back against him, tipping your head back on his shoulder watching the stars pass. Mando shifts again and straightens as you enter the asteroid belt.

“Hold on to me or the chair, it’s going to get bumpy.” He says intensely.

Shifting to watch the space in front of you, one hand grabs the chair, the other grabs Mando’s thigh. The ship jostles and jerks as he dodges rock after rock, when suddenly, a large asteroid comes out of the dark on your side, causing Mando to have to roll the ship, one hand coming to your waist to secure you to his lap, as you instinctively move your legs to squeeze them together, causing Mando to release a hiss. While he’s doing great with the big rocks, the small ones are pinging the ship and engine, causing the ride to become extremely bumpy. You can feel warmth begin pooling in your lower belly as he jerks around and you are forcefully moved. Once you clear the belt, the two of you are panting hard and it’s not from the excitement of flying.

You finally calm down when Mando brings both his hands down to pull your legs apart and spread them back over his legs. Lying back you tuck your head back into his neck, releasing a small puff of air as you get comfortable.

“Go to sleep,” he whispers, “you’ve been tired for a while and have been fighting it.”

Not even replying, you simply nod and begin to doze off so easily. You don’t know how long you’ve been asleep, but suddenly you’re awakened by the feeling of intense pleasure, causing your body to curl as you draw your legs to your chest, squeezing them together. That’s when you feel Mando’s fingers rubbing your clit hard and fast. You cum hard squeezing his cock as you moan. When he stops to let you down from your high, you relax against him again, panting.

“That’s five,” he whispers in your ear, “I’ve gotten you off four times in your sleep, and woke you up on the fifth. Wanna go for more?”

“Yes,” you reply panting, “do it.” Rolling your hips a little, you can feel him inside of you, impossibly hard. Smirking you clench your walls together and feel him twitch. “Let’s see how long it takes before me coming makes you cum inside me.”

Mando groans at that and begins rubbing you again, furiously. Spreading your legs as wide as possible you pull your shirt off, move your bra down, and use one hand to grab your breast, the other coming up to rest on the back of Mando’s neck. He moves to turn on the autopilot, using his other hand to tease your other breast and nipple. It doesn’t take long for you to orgasm again feeling him twitch and throb inside of you, he won’t last much longer.

Mando doesn’t let up, he just keeps rubbing you, panting in your ear as he goes. Your body is still tense as you prepare for your seventh orgasm. Mando’s gripping you harder, pulling you closer, panting, and groaning in your ear as his whole body begins to tense.

“You’re beautiful,” he gasps out, “the things you let me do to you…the things you d-do to m-me…I never thought I-I’d find someone like you. Maker I never wanna leave from being inside you, I just want to wear you on my dick forever.”

You know he’s close by the way he’s talking, he always talks too much when he’s close. Suddenly, intense pleasure rips through you as your back arches off Mando’s chest and your legs squeeze together, trapping his hand between them. You almost miss the feeling of him releasing inside you as Mando digs his helmet into your shoulder, the sharp edges making marks in your skin, but you don’t care, the mixing of pain and pleasure causes your orgasm to intensify. When you both come down he leans forward instinctively and you feel him inside you in an entirely new way. It takes him a few minutes before he’s able to straighten up and sit back. You pull your bra back into position and put your shirt on before flopping back against him, spreading your legs back over his.

“For the record,” you mutter breathlessly, “I would have loved a mirror down there so I could’ve seen that. We are getting one at the next port.”

“Agreed, maybe one for the bedroom too,” he replies.

“Agreed.”


	2. Don't Move - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 to the cock warming fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, slight bondage, creampie, 18+, swearing, pt. 2 to the cock warming fic, slight cock warming (if you squint)
> 
> Requested: Yes on AO3 - That was HOT af like 🥵 can you please do a part two with the mirror!? Your writing is amazing

Walking back to the _Razor Crest_ you were dragging a twitching bounty behind you. When you and Mando landed on this planet, you realized that two bounties were hiding here so you split up. It was easy to overpower your bounty, but he knew the land better than you and used it to his advantage by knocking you into a concealed gully. When you were finally able to fish the two of you out of the water, you electrocuted the bounty as he tried to escape. Getting to the ship you threw him in carbonite, told Mando to take off, and immediately showered all the stress away. Making your way up to your bedroom you were able to put your bra and panties on by the time Mando walked in. 

“I got a surprise when you were out,” he said leaning against the doorway.

“Yeah?” you questioned turning around as you fixed your bras position, “what is it?”

He didn’t reply but tilted his head up to the ceiling. Following the path he was looking at, you noticed a mirror mounted above the bed. Smiling you went to look at Mando when you saw another mirror mounted by the foot of the bed, where you two often position yourselves for quickies. Before you could open your mouth, Mando grabs your hand and pulls you into the cockpit standing beside you as he moved your head to look towards the steering column, where another mirror was mounted under it.

“You are a dirty man, Din,” you said, turning to face him while smirking, “take your pants off.”

Immediately removing your panties and bra you threw them in the hallway. Once you were naked, you helped Mando removes his armor because he wanted to be completely naked for this. When it came time to remove his helmet so he could get his shirt off, you closed your eyes tight until he gave you the ok. Spinning the pilot’s chair around, you grab Mando and fling him into the seat, then turn it back so the mirror was in the proper position. You just stand there for a minute admiring how Mando looked in the mirror before slowly moving to straddle his lap, keeping your back to him you saw and felt him run a finger along your slit before stroking himself and positioning his cock under you.

You can’t see his face, but you _know_ when you make eye contact with Mando as you begin to lower yourself on his cock, quickly looking back to the mirror as you watch him stretch and sink into you. Seeing it happen in the mirror all you could think is ‘ _how the hell does that fit in me, it shouldn’t be possible_.’ Both of you groan as you continue to slowly slide down him until you were fully seated, breathing heavily. Instantly, Mando pulls you back into his chest and just holds you there, with your legs spread over his.

“I have one more surprise, that way the view doesn’t get obstructed.” He whispers in your ear, “Can I do it?”

“Yes,” you nod to him, not taking your eyes off his cock buried inside you.

You saw him reach under the seat as he brought out a rope, tying it around your left knee then looping it under the seat and tying it around your right knee, making sure it was tight but not too tight. Once finished, he begins stroking your skin gently watching in the mirror at how your nipples harden because of his touch.

“Is the rope too tight?” He asks concerned.

“No.” you gasp enjoying him touching you.

“Are you ok with this?”

“More than you could imagine.”

Slowly, Mando moves his hands down your chest and abdomen to your clit. You watch as he begins rubbing you, using his other hand to hold your hips down to his tightly. Instinctively, you try to squeeze your legs together, but they can’t move because of the rope. You drop your head back but then Mando stops and pinches your inner thigh.

“Watch,” he demands, you bring your head back up to watch the mirror as he starts rubbing your clit again.

You grip Mando’s forearms, digging your nails into his skin and hearing him hiss at the feeling. He begins to speed up causing warmth to flood your belly as you began to squirm. Watching yourself stuffed with Mando’s cock, having his fingers rub your clit faster and faster causes you to cum hard. As much as you want to close your eyes, you were determined to keep them open, watching as your muscles pulse, and his cock twitches slightly each time you squeeze around him, made you almost cum again.

“Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mando, pants from behind you, “I never thought it would be this hot.”

He turns his helmet to bury it in your neck as he tries to slow his breathing, if you didn’t know better you would have thought he came with you, but he’s still rock hard, trying to hold off his release until later. Deciding it was your turn to get Mando off, you begin grinding your hips into his, moving them in small circles. Keeping his head buried in your shoulder you watch as he grips your hips tighter.

“Din,” you say forcefully, “look now!

Immediately raising his head, Mando watches in the mirror as you begin to bounce in his lap, as much as the rope around your knees would let you. Watching as his cock moves in and out of you with each movement, glistening with your juices as you pull up, has you moaning loud. You could tell it wasn’t going to take you long to cum. Suddenly, Mando thrusts up into you, causing your body to jerk and you gasp loudly. Placing both hands on your hips, he begins bucking into you harder and faster, moving one hand to your breast. You lean back into him and snake a hand under the back of his helmet to tangle your fingers in his hair, moving your other hand to your clit. Neither of you looks away, watching as his cock disappears inside of you with each thrust. You feel him begin to tense as he becomes more vocal, talking about everything he’s ever dreamt of doing to you.

“One day,” he pants, “I’m gonna fucking breed you. You’ll stop all birth control, and I’ll fuck you so much we’ll have a hoard of children. I’ll watch your belly grow each time, I’ll give you everything you ever wanted…fuck.”

“Fuck…Din,” you scream.

Hearing him babble about your future together causes both of you to cum. You watch as his cock throbs, feeling his hot seed shoot into you, in sync with every pulse of his cock. Both of you collapse into the chair, tucking your face into his neck under his helmet, you kiss the skin there, feeling how sweaty he is. Moving his arms, Mando wraps them around you to hold you to him tighter, one arm around your waist, his hand stroking your belly, the other around both your breasts.

“This may not be the best time for this,” he begins, still panting, “but, I was serious about what I said, about wanting children with you someday.”

“Sounds good,” you reply, playing with his hair, continuing to pepper kisses along his neck, placing your other hand over the one on your stomach.

“As I said, this may be the wrong time for this, however, I want you to marry me.”

You sit up fast, causing both of you to hiss at the feeling of him still inside you as you move and accidentally clench around him.

“What?” You ask, eyebrows shooting up.

“I don’t ever want to give you up,” he starts, gently rubbing your back, “I want you to marry me, be with me forever.”

Your shocked, flabbergasted, unable to think properly, just staring at him moving your mouth like a fish as he continues to stare you.

“Ok, yes!” You finally answer him, causing him to take your hand and squeeze it.

“Ok,” you could hear the smile in his voice as he pulls you back to him.

You look down at the mirror to watch the two of you joined. Mando suddenly jumps, inadvertently thrusting into you again, causing a groan to come from you both, as he begins untying the rope around your knees. Once the rope falls you see rope burns on your skin, feeling the slight sting of pain from it. Mando gently moves your legs off his so they are together as he ghosts his fingers over the marks. Pushing him back into the chair, you snuggle into him.

“Let’s sit here for a few more minutes before we do anything,” you say, melting into him.

He simply nods and runs a hand over your body. The two of you began to doze off, calmed by the passing stars, approximately 20 minutes later you sit straighter and pull yourself off Mando. He grunts as you dismount him and reaches a hand to take yours, intertwining your fingers with his, you pull him out of the chair.

“How about we go celebrate our engagement in the bedroom, and test out those mirrors. I’m pretty sure there are lots of positions we can try with them.” You smirk at him, leading him out of the cockpit.

“Only if you let me treat those rope burns first,” he responds, pulling you close to him.

“Fine, but then you have to fuck me through the bed…all night.”

“I…think I can do that…for you, of course.”

“Of course.”


	3. Don't Move Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, swearing, cock warming, cream pie, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes on AO3 - Good god, I’ve died and gone to Hell.Mind writing that bedroom part? AND Wow!!!! Love the ending!!!! The mirror was hot!!!! Didnt know that not seeing something but imagining it would be freaking AMAZING!!!! Maybe do the wedding night?!?!!? Crossing fingers!!!

Cleaning up from your session in the cockpit, you don’t bother getting dressed and lay on the bed, waiting for Mando to join you. Staring up at the new mirror on the ceiling you look at your naked body and just imagine what it would be like to see your face contorting in pleasure as Mando rails you, seeing your breasts move and watching the muscles on his back tense and flex as he thrusts into you. Hearing the door open, you see Mando walk in with nothing but his helmet on, sitting up you scoot to the end of the bed so he could rub bacta cream on your knees, that’s when you look into the mirror on the wall. Instantly, your mind is flooded with images of Mando going down on you and you just watching as he ate you out. You knew that wasn’t possible, you couldn’t watch him do that because he would have to remove his helmet and you’d have to be blindfolded, but it was a hot thought.

Already extremely wet, you wait patiently for Mando to return from washing his hands and putting the bacta away. Closing your eyes, you ran your hands over your body as you imagine seeing every inch of Mando in the mirror as he lay on top of you, pushing in and out. What you didn’t expect was to feel two fingers insert themselves in your pussy while you were busy touching your breasts. Opening your eyes, you saw Mando resting beside you, pumping his hands in and out of you. Placing your hand on top of his to stop him, you shift to the side more.

“Fuck me, Din,” you say seductively, “use me in any way you want, as rough as you want, for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, flexing his fingers as he tries to keep from grabbing you.

“Yes!”

Without hesitating Mando grabs you and flips you onto your stomach, moving you around so you’re looking at yourself in the wall mirror. Pulling you up so you are on all fours, he dips his fingers into your heat again, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace while using his other hand to rub your clit. You can see him kneeling behind you, his arms flexing with every thrust and every rub, soon you’re coming on his fingers, but he won’t stop. He suddenly pulls them out and then thrusts into you without warning, and begins a brutal pace. One of his hands snake up to your hair and he wraps a hand in it pulling your head up to make sure you have to stare in the mirror and watch, while the other holds your hip. It’s hot, you’ve never seen his chest flex before as he pounds away in you, and you’ve never seen his arms flex, or how the base of his neck seems to tense. You respect his creed and have never really wanted to see his face because of it…until now. Now you want to see the faces he’s making as he pounds into you, the faces that are matching the grunts each time his hips slam into yours.

“Fuck, Din, I’m going to cum,” you pant gripping the bedding tighter in your hands.

He begins thrusting harder than you could ever imagine, that’s when you realize, he’s never seen what your face looks like when you cum in this position, and it’s turning him on. It doesn’t take long for him to fuck another orgasm out of you, but it causes your eyes to roll back in your head as you moan and try to collapse on the bed. If it wasn’t for the iron grip in your hair, you would have collapsed, but Mando hasn’t cum yet, so he won’t let you go.

“Fuck you’re beautiful, I would live in here if I could,” he begins rambling, letting you know that he’s close, “the faces you make, the way you feel…it’s the best fucking thing ever. I…rub your clit, cum with me.”

You lick two of your fingers, then reach down and begin rubbing your clit. Your fifth orgasm of the day is about to release. When you feel Mando’s hips stuttering as his movements become sloppy, you begin rubbing faster. Suddenly, he’s filling you with his hot seed and you can see his skin flushing as he tries to fuck you through his orgasm. That sight causes you to cum, your walls tightening around him, pulling a loud moan out of him to join yours. When he’s done, he slowly leans over you, placing his helmet between your shoulder blades.

“I need to rest,” he pants, “and a hydration kit.”

“Fuck,” is all you can say, you’re exhausted and want nothing more than to fall asleep. “I’m gonna clean up and then go to bed, with you next to me naked, I’ll put the blindfold on.

Mando slowly pulled out of you then, throw’s you over his shoulder. Carrying you down the ladder, he puts you in the shower, joining you, trusting that you would never look at him. Once the two of you were clean, you return to bed, collapsing against one another as he ties the blindfold over your eyes. Pulling you close to him, he inhales deeply before falling asleep, you following him.

________________________________________________________________________

You took one of the hottest showers of your life, so hot that when you step out, your skin was steaming and red. Walking to your bedroom, you put your bra, panties, deodorant, and headphones on. Dancing around in your underwear was a nice break for you, it let you escape. Shaking your ass around, letting your breasts bounce, you moved to the beat of the music like there was no care and no worry in the world. Nothing bothered you now, your scars look awesome today (not that they ever bothered you), your body looks great, you just felt amazing and hot and…

“OH!” You scream in surprise as freezing cod beskar pushes against your back and strong arms wrap around you. “YOU SURPRISED ME, AND YOUR ARMOR IS FREEZING.” You yelled to Mando, not realizing how loud you were talking with the headphones.

“You looked great dancing around like that,” Mando states as he removes your headphones, “shaking your ass like that, can you feel how hard I am.”

He begins to grind his hips into yours, letting you feel his solid dick. One of his hands begins to dip into your panties when alarms start going off, causing him to sigh and pull away from you.

“We are on approach to Navarro, get ready to land.” He states as he begins to walk away when another alarm sounds, this one coming from your bag. “What is that?” He asks stepping closer.

“It’s a reminder,” you say pulling your datapad out and shutting it off, “it’s telling me I need to get a new contraceptive implant placed within the next 3 days.”

The two of you have been gone from Nevarro for 5 months catching bounties; it’s time to get paid. You’ve been engaged to Mando for 4 months, and he’s become even more protective of people hitting on you in cantinas, something that always happens here. People in the guild are certain that a pretty young thing like you will ditch Mando for a better-looking guild member that you could fuck. There aren’t rumors going around about you’re a slut, they just know space gets lonely and cold and people like sex to keep them company. Everyone believes that Mando would never even consider doing something of the sort, so men, women, and other species constantly proposition you to join them. This irritates Mando to no end, and usually leads to some intense fucking on the ship afterward, leaving you with hickeys all over your skin as he claims you.

Once you touch down on the planet, the two of you make your way to the cantina.

“Mando, y/f/n, good haul, as always,” Greef Karga yells to you as you approach him.

“What else do you have for us?” You asked trying to keep your business here short.

“I have six jobs for you, but why don’t you wait a while, relax, take a break”

Mando immediately grabs the pucks and stands up to leave, you follow behind him until he turns and stops you.

“I have something to do, stay here and I will come to get you when I’m done.” He states, leaving no room for discussion. You nod and walk back to the cantina. Getting a drink you look around for something to do when your eyes fall on the poker game in the corner, smirking you make your way over.

It was maybe an hour later when Mando arrives to retrieve you. You had won over 2,000 credits and the people you were playing with weren’t happy.

“We need to go,” Mando states, watching the others carefully, “now.”

You simply nod and stand, thanking the players for their money, and walk away laughing. As you turn towards the ship, Mando tugs you to follow him somewhere else, not saying anything. Remaining as quiet as possible, you follow him down some alleys until you enter a hidden door leading below the city. Staying as close to Mando as possible, you begin to notice more Mandalorians throughout the tunnels you were walking through. Each Mandalorian stands and follows your movements closely as you trail behind your Mando. You aren’t scared, but apprehensive, not sure what to expect down here. Your Mando turns a corner, leading you into a forge, where a Mandalorian with a gold helmet stands, and waiting in the center of it. As Mando approaches her you hang back, not wanting to get in the way of anything. That’s when you realize they asked you a question.

“Sorry, what?” You ask, stepping closer to them.

“I asked,” Mando begins, “if you’re ready to get married. The armorer is willing to wed us now…if you wouldn’t mind.” He adds shyly.

“Now?…ok, let’s do this.”

You approach the armorer and follow her every move, instruction, and word. Everything seems to speed by, as your mind can’t grasp what’s happening. It’s not until you are on your ship with Mando that night that you begin to realize, YOU’RE MARRIED. Sitting on your bed you watch Mando fiddle with his gloves nervously.

“Regretting this already, Din?” You joke, causing his head to snap towards you.

“NO!” He shouts before taking a deep breath and calming himself, “It’s…just…when a Mandalorian marries…we are allowed to show our faces to our spouse.”

“You’re scared?” You ask him and he nods. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to see me?” He questions you sounding hurt as his shoulders slump.

“Of course I do, but only when you are truly ready,” you respond taking his hands in yours.

“What if you don’t like what you see…what if I’m too ugly for you and you begin regretting this, everything we’ve done.”

“I heard a quote a long time ago, it goes, ‘you know when you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they’re as dull as a brick? Then there’s other people, when you meet them you think, “Not Bad. They’re okay.” And then you get to know them and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality’s written all over it.’ I’m sure you’re not ugly, but I know for certain, that after knowing you, you’ll be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Mando ducks his head and you can tell he’s blushing by the way his body moves.

“Undress lay back, and shut your eyes please,” he says gently.

You strip in front of him slowly, maintaining eye contact with his helmet. Once you finish, you lay on the bed and shut your eyes, you can hear as Mando removes his armor slowly. Focusing on your breathing, you miss him sit next to you until he takes your hand.

“You can sit up and open your eyes now,” he whispers so quietly it’s barely audible. Once you sit up, you slowly open your eyes, looking at every inch of his face,

breaking out in the biggest smile you’ve ever had.

“I was right,” you say resting your palm on his face realizing that for the first time he is completely bare before your eyes, “you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Din surges forward capturing your lips with his, pulling you close to him. He maneuvers you so you’re lying under him. He kisses his way down your body, sucking marks as he goes. Once he reaches your mound, he kisses both your inner thighs and then licks a strip up your wet slit. Slowly, he licks two more times before engulfing your clit with his mouth and sucking. You feel him insert two fingers inside you and he begins moving them against your g-spot, gently massaging it. As he continues sucking your clit, he uses his tongue to put pressure on it and move it in circles. Your hands are in his dark brown hair as you watch him in the mirror above your bed. You see the small movements of his head and hand, causing your orgasm to grow. He begins to speed up his movements, alternating between massaging your g-spot and thrusting his fingers in and out of you. His tongue circles your clit faster as he sucks harder and before you know it, you’re coming all over his tongue.

As you come down from your high, Din begins kissing up your body, resting so he’s hovering above you. Kissing you, he pushes inside of you slowly, all the other times you fucked Din, it was just that, fucking. It didn’t matter if he loved you, you two fucked, but this time, he was making love. Din was pouring every ounce of love and adoration into his movements as he thrust into you slowly. He didn’t want the first time as husband and wife to be fast or rough. He wanted it to be slow, sensual, caring. Looking above him, you see his back muscles rippling with every move he makes his thigh muscles moving as he pushes himself forward and pulls himself back. You place your hand on his back and run your nails down it, watching the thin pink lines appear. Turning your head to look in his eyes you kiss him again, while he’s distracted you push him over, keeping him inside as you do it, positioning yourself on top of him.

He’s looking at you with pure love, not lust as you begin circling your hips, rising slowly then sinking down. Taking his hands in yours, you bring them to your breasts for him to grab as you continue your movements. You can feel the orgasm growing in you, unlike anything you’ve felt before. Looking at the mirror on the wall, you can see your skin flushing just like Din’s as your orgasm approaches. It didn’t take long before the two of you cum together, intertwining your fingers as your bodies shake. When you come down you lean forward, resting on his chest. After a few moments, you begin to move, ready to pull off, when he holds you close.

“Stay…like this, with me inside you…just for a little while, please…wife.” He says hugging you tightly.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do,” you respond, melting into his body as he runs his hands up and down your spine.

“I was thinking, about what I said a few months ago, and what you said this morning…can we do it? Would you let me?”

“Let you what?”

“Let me breed you. When you get the implant removed tomorrow, don’t get another one.”

“That…sounds like it could be fun.”

He pulls you up to his lips and kisses you before holding you to his chest again. The two of you fall asleep together, with him still buried inside of you.


	4. Don't Move - Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, breeding kink, smut, excessive smut, 18+, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, breeding kink, smut, excessive smut, 18+, swearing
> 
> Requested - Yes - Yeah hi, huge fan of Don’t Move... I wanted to ask if you could do a part 4 where Din actually breeds the reader cause I mean... you can’t just tease us with the breeding kink and then leave it at that I mean COME ON

Sitting in the cargo hold at the table, cleaning your blaster, you begin thinking about when Din asked you to have your contraceptive implant removed. He never pressured you into it, but it still made you nervous…and excited. It’s been a week and a half since the two of you had sex. When you were walking back to the ship, Greef Karga approached you with an important bounty that needed to be caught immediately. The bounty was robbing and killing people, while you could wait to turn him in, the important part was getting him off the street. You and Mando left as soon as you returned to the ship. The bounty put up one hell of a fight, and you injured your arm. Thanks to bacta creams, your shoulder healed within the day, but Din still wanted you to heal so he hadn’t touched you since.

Finishing your gun, you put it away and walk back to the table to clean it off. You’re so focused on the mundane task you don’t realize Din is walking up behind you until his arms wrap around your shoulder and his lips attach to your neck. Biting your lip, you tilt your head to the side so he has easier access. One of his hands cups your breast while the other works its way under your tank top.

“Remember what I said to you on our wedding night?” He asks splaying his hand out on your lower belly.

“Not really, maybe you can jog my memory,” you respond placing your hands on his arms, then moving them back to his torso, suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s naked.

“I asked if I could breed you,” he grinds into your ass as he removes your shirt, “and you said yes.” He finishes while taking your bra off and throwing it to the side of the room.

“I did?” You question, bringing your hand back to grip his cock, causing him to moan in your ear.

“You did!” He exclaims biting your neck and moving his hands to pull your pants and panties off your hips.

“I don’t remember that!” You quip kicking your clothes to the side and pushing yourself back into Din’s body reaching up to grab his hair.

“Oh? So you’re saying I should go back up to the cockpit and fly the ship?”

“No, I’m saying I don’t remember,” Spinning around to face him with a smile on your face you lightly stroke his cock, “but while you’re down here, you may as well do your best, any way you like,” leaning up to whisper in his ear your say, “any way you’ve ever fantasized.”

This causes him to groan and he kisses you hard on the mouth before spinning you around and pushing you to bend over the table. Din reaches over to somewhere next to you and grabs your hands pulling them to the wall attaching his cuffs to your wrists, magnetizing them so your hands are now stuck to the wall and you can’t move them. This causes you to groan in excitement as you feel him kick your feet apart, and lean over your body so he can whisper in your ear.

“I’m gonna breed you, as often as I can for as long as I can, until it takes,” he says then straightens back up. His voice immediately made liquid pool between your legs; something Din discovers when he runs his fingers up your slit. “You’re already dripping for me; I knew you wanted this as much as I do.”

You continue to bite your lip, feeling him run his cock up and down your entrance, gathering as much of your juices as possible before he pushes in slowly, groaning until his hips fit tightly against yours. Running his hands up and down your back, he moves one so he can slap you on the ass, hard. He carefully rubs the red mark appearing on your skin before he begins pounding into you. Din’s so turned on right now he can’t even think of building up this pace, not that you want him too. Trying to pull your hands back to touch him, you realize they won’t budge, you have mixed emotions about that, on one hand, you’re disappointed that you can’t touch him but on the other, you’re incredibly turned on about it.

Din keeps moving faster and faster, thrusting into you so hard, you’re actually being rammed into the table, and you know there will be a bruise on your stomach later from it. A hand moves over your hips and travels down in between your thighs where it begins rubbing your clit, you know he’s close because you can feel his rhythm faltering as his thrusts become harder. Suddenly, he slams into your so hard it pushes you forward and your toes come off the ground. You can feel him filling you with his release and it triggers yours. You begin making a high pitched squeal that’s part moan and somewhat of a yell. When you come down, Din lays on top of you, biting and sucking marks down your spine, starting at the base of your neck. Once he gets a little more than halfway down, he pulls out of you and sits in the chair behind him, watching as his cum leaks down your thighs. Reaching out he begins rubbing circles on the backs of your thighs right below your ass. After a few minutes, he leans up to unlock your cuffs, pulling you into his lap, hugging you close as he covers your face, neck, and shoulder with kisses.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, “You know that right.”

“I do,” you reply capturing his mouth with yours, “and you know I love you too.”

“Of course.”

“You know, one time won’t do it, we will have to fuck a lot more if you want to put a baby in me.” Din begins smiling at you, and then he picks you up, throwing you over his shoulder, and carries you to the bedroom.

“In 25 minutes, I’m gonna breed you again, so get comfortable.”

You smile at him and pull him down to kiss you. Alternating kissing and heavy petting, you begin to feel him get hard again. Before he can move, you straddle him.

“My turn,” you purr leaning over him so your breasts hover over his face. Din leans forward taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking it as his other hand massages your other breast. “Fuck, Din, that feels so g-good.”

You grab his cock and move it to your entrance, trying to slide down him slowly, but you were so horny you enveloped him fast. If you didn’t know better you would think you were in heat as you bounce rapidly on Din’s cock, straightening up as you move his hands from your waist to continue playing with your tits. Din’s trying his best to thrust into you as hard and fast as he could while you rotate your hips on his spelling coconut with them, driving him wild. You carefully twist your hips as you rise up and then move down suddenly before repeating the process. The feeling is amazing, and you can tell Din won’t hold out much longer as his fingers reach your clit, rubbing it in hopes that you come with him. The two of you are so worked up that it doesn’t take long for you to come together, you collapsing on top of him when you finish.

“How…many…times…can…you go…tonight,” Din pants while stroking your back.

“How many hours…until we get to the next planet?” You ask, panting as well.

“12.”

“Then I’d say eight more hours’ worth,” you smirk at him kissing him hungrily.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was nice, peaceful, quiet, and you can’t understand why you woke, until you’re suddenly aware of an intense pleasure building in you and something moving in and out of you as your body gently jerks on the bed. You are on your stomach and Din is fucking you gently, kissing the back of your shoulder as he goes. Your orgasm is climbing and you are about to come.

“Din, I-I’m g-g-gonna…” you don’t even finish your sentence, coming on his cock almost immediately, halfway through your orgasm you feel him empty himself inside of you, panting as he lays partly on top of you, kissing everywhere he can reach.

“We’re gonna be there in an hour,” he says snuggling into your body, cock still buried deep within you.

“Ok, you know, you need to wake me up like this more often. Do that and I’ll blow you awake when I get up before you,” you inform him holding his hand over your breast.

“That sounds like the perfect arrangement for us,” he replies kissing your shoulder and pulling out so he could get up. Smacking your ass he says, “Get up and get ready for work.”

You groan and head to the showers ready to catch another bounty.

_______________________________________________________________________

Once the bounty was put in carbonite, Din drags you to the bedroom, ripping your shirt off your body and throwing the scraps on the floor. You hurriedly take your bra off before he destroys it, those damn things are expensive, and he pulls your pants down shredding your panties in the process. Once you’re naked, he throws you on the bed face down and climbs on top of you. Grabbing two pillows, he places them under your hips, immediately mounting you, not bothering with his armor. As he begins thrusting into as hard as possible, he rips his helmet off and throws it across the room, placing his hands on either side of your head.

“No one ever gets to talk about breeding you,” he roars slamming into you, “that fucker is lucky you saved his life, I was going to kill him.”

While you were bounty hunting the bounty made disgusting comments about how you would be a good lay and how he would like to take you back to his planet to breed you, because you looked like decent breeding stock, he also said people would pay top dollar for you. This angered Din to the point he tried to kill the bounty, the only reason you stopped Din was that the bounty needed to be turned in alive for a hefty fee, but it didn’t say anything about needing him unharmed. Once you got to the ship and the bounty squared away, Din wanted to show you that he was the only one that would ever get to be between your legs, the only one who would be allowed to breed you.

“Should have left him tied up out of carbonite and bred you in front of him, show him who you’re with, who really gets to breed you, who’s babies you’ll carry in your womb.” He rambles while trying to fuck his anger and jealousy out.

You’re gripping the sheets, one hand braced on the headboard to stop you from hitting it because Din was fucking you so hard you were being pushed up the bed. While you didn’t want to encourage possessive behavior in him, seeing Din like this and _feeling_ him like this was turning you on in ways you never thought possible. If you didn’t have the bounty you would’ve had Din fuck you in an alley. He begins getting faster, spewing obscenities as he goes, you can feel yourself close to the edge, and it doesn’t take much before you were coming, Din, following immediately behind you.

When he comes down from his high, he leans down and nuzzles your neck, placing small kisses on your face.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned, turning your face so you could look him in the eyes.

“No, it felt good,” you smile kissing him to let him know you are serious. He pulls out of you and places two more pillows under your hips, pulling your legs together, he then ran a hand over your ass.

“Stay like this for an hour and squeeze your legs to try and keep everything in, I’ll get us out of here.”

“Right,” you snort, “cause this position isn’t humiliating at all.”

“Why is it humiliating?” He asks drawing his eyebrows together, looking at how you’re lying.

“Because I’m naked, propped up on pillows with my ass in the air.”

“But…we’re trying to get you pregnant…isn’t this a position to do that?”

“Yes.”

“Besides,” he suddenly smirks at you, “its easy access for next time.”

He slaps your ass again and jumps back while you try to smack him smiling the whole time. He comes back and gives you one last kiss before handing you your datapad, leaving for the cockpit.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a month since you had your contraceptive implant removed and you and Din have been fucking like rabbits, seriously, you couldn’t keep the man off you, not that you wanted to. Currently, you were returning to the ship from gathering supplies and making a few stops on a way station planet. Din had wandered off to gather other items to try to cut your visit short. Arriving back at the _Razor Crest_ Din launches the _Crest_ while you begin putting everything, walking to the bedroom when you’re done. You begin stripping out of your clothes as you enter your room, knowing exactly what’s about to happen…three…two…one. Din wraps his arms around you and begins kissing your neck before turning you around and capturing your mouth with his. Noticing that he’s naked again you look behind him and see a trail of clothes and armor in a path to the cockpit.

“Someone’s eager,” you state stroking his cock.

“Yes,” he groans and whimpers against your neck, “You smell so good, your skin, feels great, you’re driving me crazy.”

You push him back then crawl onto the bed lying on your back, winking at him as you lay there, spreading your legs for him. Din kneels on the bed crawling up your body until his lips meet yours. Taking his cock in his hand, he glides it up your slit, gathering all the wetness he can before pushing in slowly causing you both to moan. He places his body on yours, careful not to crush you and you bring your legs up around his waist placing your heels on his ass, pushing against him as he thrusts into you gently. Din takes your hands and pins them above your head and you look up into the mirror, watching as his back muscles ripple and his hands flex as they hold you. Letting out a gasp of pleasure, you arch your back into his body, pushing upwards to meet his hips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Din whispers, “you’ll look even more beautiful with a swollen belly and when you’re holding our child in your arms.”

He begins losing control thrusting faster, eventually pushing into you so hard and fast that the bed was shaking. Releasing one of your hands he brings it down to begin rubbing your clit, whenever he talked about breeding you, neither of you lasted long in bed, and you could feel your orgasm rising. You raise your hips to meet his, giving him more pleasure, watching as his face moves towards pure euphoria. He brings his lips down to kiss your neck then your collarbone. Suddenly, he tenses and you feel him start to cum inside you when he bites down on your collarbone hard. The pain from the bite mixes with the pleasure of the sex causing you to come, arching your body off the bed as your eyes roll back in your head and everything turns a blinding white. You can only hear your heart beating and rapid breaths as you come down when, you can finally hear Din talking it sounds like your underwater, his voice muffled. As it begins to clear, you hear him murmuring about how much he loves you.

“I love you,” he says gently, “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to let you go.”

He leans up to kiss you before sitting back on his knees, moving your legs to rest on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” You laugh as he strokes a hand up and down your shoulder.

“You’re supposed to keep your hips raised,” he replies straightening his legs out underneath you, so your hips rest on his lap, “this way, I stay inside you, so does my cum, and you get to keep your legs in the air. It’s better for breeding.”

“What if I don’t want you too?”

“Would you prefer a pillow?”

“No I mean what if I didn’t you to breed me anymore.”

“You’ve changed your mind about being with me,” he says, his face falling to a look of devastation as his grip on your legs loosens. You swing your legs off his shoulder and pull off him; kneeling in front of him, you wrap your arms around his neck.

“No,” you say lifting his head so he looks you in the eyes, “I’m saying it’s pointless now. I went to the clinic today and got a pregnancy test, it was positive. I’m pregnant, consider me thoroughly bred.”

“You’re pregnant,” Din says smiling wider than you’ve seen since your wedding day. He places his hand on your stomach as gently as he can, almost as if he can lose everything if he touches you too hard. “Our baby is in there?”

“Yeah, our baby,” you lean forward and kiss him again, he pulls you too him tightly but refuses to move his hands.

“Our baby.”


	5. Don't Move - Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, 18+, death, pregnancy & smut
> 
> A/N: I’m trying for fluff in this, but I’m not a fluffy person so it may not actually be fluff
> 
> Request: Yes - a fluffy don’t move pt 5 with pregnant reader pls 🥺🙏 ; Don’t move is so damn good, I have raging baby fever so I’m just melting. I’d love if you continued and had Din worshipping the readers pregnant body… pregnancy kink stuff 😍; AO3 - Oh my gosh, I honestly love this and it has turned into one of my favorites like I NEED more like for real so could you see if you could do this? The reader can be about 6 - 7 months pregnant and her emotions are just out of the roof and Din has no clue what to do so he just fucks her passionately? Thanks 😊 👏; OMG!!!!thank u!!! TV hey got the baby!!!! Super hot!!!! Great story!!!!!! I’d u did a fluffy smut while she’s pregnant…it would kill me!!!!; This is amazing!!!! I want to see a overprotective and possessive Din when reader begin to glow with the pregnancy ;)

You’ll be the first to admit, you have anger issues, and pregnancy hormones didn’t help one bit. That’s why more often than not, bounties would arrive at drop off with a new stab wound or beat to hell. It also didn’t help that Din would freak out about every little thing you do and force you to sit down, it was sweet and part of you loved it, but the other part wanted her independence back and to be an unemotional incubator for 9 months. Din took it all in stride just chuckling at your hormonal outbursts, which looking back wasn’t the smartest move on his part. You’d always end up crying after an outburst because you felt bad and you knew you wouldn’t really react like that but couldn’t stop yourself. That’s another thing, you HATED the crying. The first time it happened was when a bounty made some rude comments to you about Mandalorians being desperate to raise their numbers. You slammed him in carbonite, you began crying and Din was ready to kill him.

“Baby, it’s not true,” He said trying to hold you but you pushed him off, “I love you for so much more than the fact you can carry my children.”

“I’m not crying about that you ass!” You seethed back at him, “I’m crying because I couldn’t kill him _and_ still collect the bounty *sob* why did he have to be the one we HAVE to bring in alive.”

Din howled with laughter after that and still does when he thinks about it, you do too, sometimes. There was another incident when you actually got to kill the fleeing bastard of a bounty because it called for him dead, then you broke down in tears of happiness after what he said. After his insults, Mando had shown you the puck and you knew he was smiling.

“Are you sad about this?” He asked you as he put his puck away.

“No,” you sniffed aiming your gun at the bounty, “I’m just so happy.”

“You are one sick puppy,” he replied shaking his head as he dragged the bounty to his ship, “were you like this when I married you?”

“Yes, actually, it’s what attracted you to me.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Don’t start with me today…I just realized I can only fit into one pair of pants and have to spend my money on new ones that will never be used again, I am not in the mood for snark, bucko.”

He had held up his hands in a placating manner to show he would stop while he was ahead, and you began to trudge back to the ship. At that point you were only about 3 months pregnant, the pregnancy had been relatively easy in terms of morning sickness, you didn’t have that much, but when you did it hit hard. Mando stayed behind you every time, holding your hair and rubbing circles on your back while murmuring about if he could trade places with you he would.

“Done,” you said wiping your mouth off, “if we have another one, it’s gonna grow and come out of yo- oh my god, this thing will have to come out of me!” You exclaim with wide eyes, realizing that won’t be pleasant.

“That typically is what happens when someone is pregnant.” Din snorted while continuing to rub your back.

“I just realized a 7 to 10-pound baby will have to be making its way out of a very small hole, trashing my fun zone along the way, _no snark_.” You wag your finger at him, “see if I ever have sex with you again. Also, if no one is working on a way to make men pregnant, we should.”

“Deal,” he chuckled, kissing your neck and rubbing your belly, “do you think you’re done?”

“Yes…NO!” you yell, leaning over the back tube again.

___________________________________________________________________________

The day after he found out you were pregnant, you woke up to find him baby proofing the ship. Telling him you had 9 months to do it, he still continued and keeps going every day. Every day you find him in the oddest positions as he tries to figure out what a baby can or can’t get into. One day, you found him stuck in a small opening in the ship, where he tried to see if a child could fit, turns out a baby could fit, and so could part of a fully-grown man.

“Whatcha doin?” You asked him in a singsong voice.

“…Nothing…just hanging around, checking on the ship,” he began and you could hear him tapping on things in there, “you know, making sure everything is copasetic.”

“Ah, I see…your stuck aren’t you.”

“Can’t move an inch.”

“And instead of placing the panel back on you decided to crawl inside it because…”

“I didn’t know we still had a panel, to be honest.”

“Yeah…it’s behind the bench.”

“That is good to know…why did we remove it?”

“The ship is old, makes it faster to do repairs. Do you need help or should I leave you to think about what you’ve done.”

“Not gonna lie, I kinda want both right now.” He quipped as you began a laughing fit that almost made you pee yourself.

“Oh gods, where is the camera?”

“Don’t you dare! Now…help me out please…” he almost whined dejectedly.

“Okay, up on all fours so I can get to the other panel,” you say, watching as Mando got up on his hands and knees. Standing behind him you just stared at him smirking, “I now know why you like this position for sex.”

“I thought you were getting me out of here?”

“I don’t know, I kinda like the view.”

“Y/N, please get me out of here,” he whined as you laughed.

“Okay,” before you walked away you smacked him on his ass, hard, causing him to jump.

“Ow…” you heard a clunk from in the wall, “Hey!”

“Hey what?”

“Just…hey.”

You had to get a screwdriver to remove the other panels before you could get him out.

“No snark,” he said shaking his head as you replaced _all_ the panels, still laughing at him.

____________________________________________________________________________

He was a champ through the pregnancy, getting you whatever you wanted. He had stocked up on some of the weirdest foods from each planet so if you had cravings, he’d just run and grab one for you, making you realize how lucky you were. He’d also give you a massage and foot rub every night to help you get comfortable, sometimes acting as your pregnancy pillow when yours wasn’t comfortable, and satisfying your every need.

Currently, you are about 6 months pregnant and your belly is huge, you can’t see your feet, haven’t worn matching shoes for at least a month because you refuse to let Din help you, and you feel like you’re going to tip forward at any given minute.

“I feel like I swallowed a planet,” you groan looking at Din with the saddest eyes as he rubs lotion on your belly.

“You look beautiful…” he freezes with his hand on your belly, just staring at it as you smile. All this time and he’s never been able to feel the baby kick, but just now your little baby kicks his hand hard.

“I need a checkup soon; we’ll go after we catch the next bounty.”

“Yeah…about that…maybe you should stay here,” he spoke timidly causing your head to snap towards him.

“ _What_ ,” you seethed, “am I not good enough to be a bounty hunter anymore, or am I just not good enough to be your partner? What are you just gonna get sick of me and leave me behind now, take the baby and run cause I apparently have no value for work anymore so why would I have any value for anything else,” you begin sobbing at the end, not able to calm yourself down. You know you’re being ridiculous, but you couldn’t stop yourself from blurting all of that out.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, look at me,” he says cupping your face to have you look at him. “I love you and I would never leave you, ever, that I promise. You have value, with more than the pregnancy, and the job, and me, your value is unmeasurable. I’m just worried, you can barely run anymore, your winded easily, and let’s face it, you waddle, it’s the cutest waddle I’ve ever seen, but not a good thing for bounty hunting.”

“Yeah well, let’s see you walk normally after swallowing a planet,” you chuckle wiping your eyes, but then another round of tears start, “but what if you do get tired of me what if-”

Din cuts off your worries with a deep passionate kiss. He begins pushing you back onto the bed as he crawls with you, pulling your pants and panties off as you go, letting you remove your bra. Gently he nudges your shoulder so you know to turn around. Getting on your hands and knees, he leans over you and begins kissing your back while reaching a hand down to rub your clit, sucking marks allover as he lines himself up with your slit once you are wet enough for him. You feel the blunt tip of his cock push into you slowly as buries himself deep inside you, pausing when his hips meet yours. With the increased sensitivity that pregnancy gives you, you practically cum on his cock right then, giving a long loud moan. Din begins to thrust into you gently, gripping tight as he pants hard.

“F-fuck…you are so beautiful like t-this,” he moans watching your face in the mirror, seeing how your breasts move with each thrust. “I never th-thought this c-could happen for me. I al-always thought I’d be a-alone, but then y-you came along and changed that.”

Changing positions so you were resting on your forearms Din begins to move faster, rubbing your clit with one hand. You instantly come feeling the pleasure flood through you as he continues to pump away inside you. When you come down you can feel a second orgasm ramping up, knowing it won’t be long, you hear and see Din begin to lose any and all restraint he had.

“I love being inside you, you feel so good…you look incredible in this position, in any position,” he begins babbling as he thrusts into you rapidly. “You’re so wet, so good…oh, gods, I love you y/n, come for me.”

He gives two more thrusts before you both come together. He pulls out of you and lays down beside you as you move onto your side. Moving your hair out of your face he pulls you to him for a kiss.

“I love you, and I always will, but I want you safe, so please, just stay on the ship today,” he states looking you directly in the eyes.

“Fine, but only if you get me ice cream later,” you mutter.

“Sounds like you have a deal.”

As Mando looked for the bounty you sat in the cargo hold, fiddling with some parts that needed fixing, happily keeping your mind busy. Until you dropped some on the floor, which is where Mando found you when he returned.

“Everything okay here?” He asks cautiously as he approaches you.

“It’s fine, just chilling,” you answer while working on your part.

“On…the floor.”

“I find the floor comfortable,” you smile up at him before looking back to your parts.

“Mmhmm…Well, I’m going to go up to the cockpit, why don’t you join me,” he says grinning at you as he gestures to the ladder. Pursing your lips you look between him and where your sitting.

“I’m good.”

“Yeah…you dropped something and fell over trying to pick it up didn’t you.”

“Yeah, just tipped right over…it was in slow motion, I knew I was screwed the whole way down.”

“Are you okay?” He asks kneeling next to you carefully examining your body.

“I’m fine, just embarrassed, now help me up.” Holding your arms out to him, he hoists you up and gathers your bag.

“We have to go to the doctor’s to get you your check-up now.”

“Fine, but I want food on the way back.”

“Deal…so…you just tipped over?”

“NO SNARK!”

____________________________________________________________________________

The doctor’s appointment was great and Din excitedly mentioned he wanted to know the sex of the baby, you finally agreed to learn it causing him to squeeze your hand tightly to let you know how happy he was. You were having a girl, and Din was already smitten, talking to her all night long, waking up before you just to talk to her and read books to her. He had been doing this since the beginning but now that he knew the sex, he was much more excited. As he got ready to leave for another hunting mission, he leaned down to speak to your daughter.

“Now remember, you need to tell your mom to take it easy,” he says while placing his hand on your belly, “don’t let her get into trouble.” He places a kiss on your stomach before kissing you on the lips and leaving the ship.

Two hours passed as you waited for his return. The baby was restless and you had a deep gut feeling something was horribly wrong, not with the baby, but with Din. Grabbing your gear, you decide to head out and look for him. It only took you thirty minutes to find him and unfortunately, he wasn’t doing good. You can see him in the distance being thrown to the ground. He tries to get up but collapses again, as you get closer you see him try to force himself up but then two blaster bolts hit him, one in the helmet and one in the backplate, knocking him down again. Sticking close to a building wall so you won’t be spotted easily, you see a man approach Din and kick him in the helmet as he raises his head, forcing it back down again. Another man appears and rolls him over before they drag him away.

You run down a few alleys trying to find an advantage point when you see where Din was lying, and the blood on the ground there. Sneaking your way closer to them, you find Din surrounded by three men, lying in the middle of what looks like a giant scorch mark, ‘ _they hit him with an explosive_ ’ you think ‘ _that’s why he was easily overpowered_.’ One man steps on Din’s hand as he tries to raise his flamethrower and aims a kick to his chin under his helmet.

You raise your gun and manage to fire two shots, killing each person you fire at before the third shoots at you. You take cover as you watch him move closer and see Din’s head slowly turn to your position. Making your way around the building you are currently behind, you try flanking the bounty. Before you can get a shot off he spins around and grabs your gun, throwing it away. You elbow him in the ribs and slam his gun hand on the building, causing him to drop it and you kick it far away.

The bounty swings at you with his left and you duck under his arm grabbing it and using your right to uppercut him in the jaw then elbow him in the ribs. Forcing your elbow into his shoulder near the joint and pulling on the arm at the same time, you dislocate it before he can pull away. He charges you again, but you’re able to grab a lid off a nearby trashcan and hit him in the face, knocking him down. He jumps up and wraps his arm around your throat, cutting off your oxygen. Reaching down into your boot you grab your knife and slam it into his throat while twisting it, causing him to let go of you as he bleeds out.

Ripping your knife from his throat, you run to Din, reaching a hand under his helmet to check for a pulse. Once you feel one, you place your hands under his arms and hoist him up, dragging him towards your ship. Suddenly, you hear a vehicle approaching, placing Din back down you find your gun and prepare for a fight when you see a land speeder come to a halt in front of you.

“I saw the fight,” an older woman says as she gets off her speeder, “I’ve come to help, I have a trailer on the back of the bike, you can load your Mandalorian and bounty on it and I will take you to your ship.”

“Why?” You ask suspiciously.

“That bastard has been bothering us for years now, it seems only right to help the people that got rid of him, besides your pregnant and can’t haul a Mandalorian 30 minutes back to your ship.”

She has a point, so you allow her to help you load both men into the trailer and take you back to the ship, once you had the bounty in carbonite she left. Sealing the doors, you remove Din’s helmet, instantly spraying him with bacta before removing the rest of his armor and doing the same. After he was treated and bandaged, you begin cleaning him, rinsing the blood out of his hair and washing it off his body. Grabbing a blanket and placing it over him you launch the ship before setting the autopilot to take control.

When you finally sit down next to Din, you hold his hand as the adrenaline wears off. You can’t stop the onslaught of tears that stream down your face as you think of how close he came to dying. Sobbing harder than you ever could imagine you don’t realize that Din had woken up until he’s hugging you tightly. You just sit there holding him for who knows how long as you let every emotion you’ve ever held in, come out. It wasn’t until you calmed down that you felt a warm wetness on the side of your face where your tears couldn’t reach that you realized Din was crying too.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers in your ear, “I’m so so sorry.”

“Don’t ever do that again,” you choke out.

“I won’t…you saved me.”

“Yeah, well, someone had to.” He chuckles at that.

“You looked damn good doing it too.”

“SERIOUSLY?!”

“Yes, seeing a beautiful woman, my beautiful and pregnant woman kicking a bounties ass is definitely one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.

“You’re an idiot,” you say kissing him deeply.

“Let’s go to bed, we both need rest.”

The two of you trudge up to the bedroom and lay down, entwined with each other.

__________________________________________________________________________

You woke up the next morning on your side with Din behind you, kissing your neck, rocking against you. As you wake more you realize his thick cock is buried inside of you rubbing your belly with his hand, ‘ _so that’s why I woke up feeling so good_ ’ you think.

“Good morning,” Din says nibbling your earlobe.

“Morning,” you groan pushing back on him, “always a great way to wake up.”

You begin breathing heavily as he rocks a little faster, panting in your ear. Moving his hand from your stomach to your clit, he begins rubbing.

“I’m close,” he says, “I was worried you’d sleep through it.”

“How could I sleep through something this good,” you moan back to him. You could feel your orgasm grow as he picks up speed. Feeling him tense behind you causes you to cum, and he follows right behind you.

“Your eight and a half months pregnant today,” he whispers as he turns your head to kiss you and stroke your belly. “We’re staying on this planet until you give birth, that way we’ll be near a medical station.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now let’s get cleaned up and get some food into you.”

After you finish getting ready the two of you head to the local cantina for food. You had never realized how many males, and some females, liked pregnancy until you started showing. You were approached and flirted with by so many species that it made your head spin. Assuming it was because they knew they couldn’t spawn a child with you in this condition, you brushed it off. However, Din hated it, he became possessive and aggressive with others that approached you, and it got worse the more you progressed.

He ran to a local vendor to grab something while you walked, waddled, to the cantina to order food. Sitting at a table alone, a man approached you with a sly grin on his face.

“Well hello beautiful,” he says sitting next to you, “I’m Clayton, and what’s your name?”

“Y/n and I’m not interested.”

“Oh come on, beautiful, how about you come with me and I show you a good time.”

“I’m pregnant!”

“I know, and after this one is born, we can make another one together,” he says sliding his hand over up your thigh.

Just as it reaches the top of your thigh and moves in between your legs, Mando appears and grabs him by the throat, slamming him on the table and squeezing so hard his eyes bulge a little.

“You _ever_ touch my _wife_ again, and I will _kill you_ , understand, Clayton,” He seethes.

Clayton tries to nod but only makes a small choking noise before you place your hand on Mando’s arm.

“He gets it, let’s just get our food and go,” you say letting the waitress know to wrap up both portions of food. “Let him go.”

Mando turns his helmet towards you and just holds your stare before throwing him on the ground. Wrapping a protective arm around you he grabs your food and walks you back to the ship.

“I should have killed him and let everyone know they don’t get to touch you,” he roars as he shut the ship’s ramp.

“I think they got the message babe.” You say digging into your food as he removes his helmet.

“Still, I should’ve done something more.”

“Still nothing, I only have two weeks till I’m due and you’ve broken bones, scared people so bad they pissed themselves, and ran people off, soon we won’t be welcomed here. I love you, but you need to calm down honey.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry…but you just said, two weeks until we meet our baby girl. Have you thought of a name?” He asks rubbing your belly with one hand as he eats with the other.

“I think the name Hope would be nice.”

“Hope…I love it.”


	6. Don't Move - Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, birth, swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Alright. This story is so good. I need to have the birthing scene now. Sooo bad. ❤️❤️❤️❤; Ok, so I think I asked for like two requests 😂 but like I can imagine the reader and Mando trying to get some alone time and the baby just wont. let. Them.
> 
> A/N: I have never had a child nor been pregnant so I am using the story of labor and delivery from this YouTube link ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7pUyXY0ZYE ), and my sister-in-law’s delivery. In addition, when my mom was pregnant with me, she was so big the docs thought she was having twins or triplets, which is where that little tidbit about twins and triplets comes from.

Din is busy trying to get a floating bassinet working while you’re forced to sit on your ass and watch as he keeps dropping parts through the grating of the ship, causing him to have to stop building, pull up the floor, and recover the parts. You would have loved to help him, but he refused to let you, continuously saying you needed to rest because your due date was only two weeks away. You also try to convince him to return to the shop and have them build it like they offered to when you first bought it.

“I can provide what my family needs,” he grunts angrily as he drops another part, sounding almost hurt, “I don’t need others to help me care for them.”

You understand that he’s nervous about the baby now that she was so close to arriving. While he wants her so bad, he’s now wondering if he’ll be a good enough father for her, and every day you inform him that he will be _beyond_ good for her. The closer the due date gets the more nervous _you_ become, but you’re unwilling to tell Din that. Never thinking you’d be a mom because you don’t believe you have the temperament that’s needed to raise a child and you’ve always thought you were too emotionally distant to properly raise a child, you don’t know how to tell Din your fear. When you met Din you slowly began to grow as a person and develop your emotions and you helped him do the same. While you still have some issues, he seems to fill in the gaps for you.

Feeling sudden pressure and aches in your lower back while sitting on your chair, you begin to squirm trying to become more comfortable. Eventually giving up on sitting you stand and make your way to the bathroom when your panties become soaked. You’re lucky enough that you hadn’t suffered incontinence during the pregnancy, but have been warned that the further along it gets, it becomes more of a risk. Sighing you waddle to the ladder to get a change of clothes when you hear Iliza greet Din. She and her husband are an older couple you met in town, when they saw that you were pregnant they’d visit daily with food and things to help you so you could relax until the baby was born. Offering you advice and tips they learned in raising children neither were pushy and always mentioned at the end that it comes down to instinct and practice. ‘ _Nothing is going to work the same for everyone so keep that in mind_ ,’ they told you.

“Hello Mando dear,” Iliza says as she enters the ship with a bag full of groceries, her husband following behind her with bags full of baby clothes and things. “We brought you some stuff you may be able to use, my children and grandchildren are all grown, and we figured you could use some clothes, blankets, and toys.”

“Thank you,” Din answers as he helps her husband Gerard with his boxes before moving to get her bags.

“That was very sweet of you Iliza,” you say, distracted from your mission for new clothes as another wave of slight pain hits you, causing you to breathe deeply.

“Oh my!” Iliza states turning to look at you, gaining Din’s attention as he whips around, “it looks like your belly has dropped dear.” She takes your arm and moves you to your chair.

“Oh, you think?” You ask, looking down at yourself, “because also my panties are wet.”

“Sweetie…y/n, I think you’re in labor,” Iliza begins moving you away from your chair to the ramp of the ship.

“We should get you two to the doctor.” Gerard huffs as he tries to run to his land cruiser.

“I need my bag and clean clothes,” you state looking back towards Din who’s throwing things as he looks for the emergency bag he packed you months ago. “I’ll be right back Iliza, let me grab my stuff.”

You waddle to the ladder and climb to your room, grabbing clean panties, a pad and change of pants as you change into dry clothes. When you finish, you grab your go-bag and turn around just as Din rushes in and begins tearing things out of the closet and under bed storage.

“I can’t find the go bag,” he panics looking around erratically. Chuckling to yourself as you watch him, you know he’s good in an emergency, but he’s never been trained for this and certainly not for someone close to him.

“Babe, I have it right here,” you say holding it up to him, smiling.

“Good, let me carry it,” he takes the bag and rushes to the ladder yelling, “Let’s go.”

As he rushes out to the land cruiser you take your time going down the ladder and walking out of the ship, watching as Din tries to figure out why Gerard wasn’t taking him to the center. Slowly, you walk to his side of the vehicle and stare at him, trying your hardest not to laugh because you think you’d actually pee yourself this time.

“Babe,” you say, fighting back your laughter, “aren’t you forgetting something.”

“No, I have the bag right here, everything’s in it.” He states quickly opening it to check that it’s still packed.

“I believe she’s talking about you forgetting her,” Gerard chuckles. Din’s head snaps up as he looks at you, jumping out of his seat to scoop you up he places you in the cruiser before jumping in next to you. Gerard starts the cruiser and begins driving to town. “You know, when my Iliza went into labor, I got the whole way to the clinic before realizing I forgot her and the bag, when I went back I got the bag and left her again. The next time I went back for her, she pushed me out of the car and drove herself, leaving me to run to the clinic. So don’t feel too embarrassed.”

You begin laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Din leaving you behind twice while he just drops his head and shakes it. At least you have something to laugh about as another wave of pain hits you, this time more intense than the last. Your hand shoots out and grabs Din’s as you squeeze it as hard as possible, while he uses his other hand to rub your lower back, trying in vain to ease the pain. When it subsides you groan letting go of Din’s hand, but he doesn’t let you pull it away from him. Arriving at the clinic, Din picks you up and carries your bridal style into the building, walking past the few who are in the waiting room and approaches the front desk.

“My wife is in labor and needs help,” he informs the receptionist.

“Okay, if you wait while I-”

“My wife needs help _now_!” He demands, scaring the poor person into taking you back to a room.

“Remove all your clothing and put this gown on.” The receptionist says handing you a medical gown before leaving the room.

You begin to undress as Din walks behind you and helps you undo your bra. He guides you to the bed and helps you sit on it while he pulls your pants and panties off.

“Isn’t that what got us in this position in the first place?” You joke as he finishes pulling your clothes off. Din simply snorts out a laugh as he unfolds the gown and helping to tie the back.

When he’s done another major contraction hits you causing your knees to buckle if Din didn’t grab ahold under your arms you’d be on the floor.

“Oh…that’s not right,” you groan breathing hard, “they’re supposed to gradually increase, not jump to something that bad.”

“Do you think somethings wrong,” he asks with panic in his voice.

“I don’t know,” you say with tears filling your eyes as you double over again kneeling on the ground.

Din collapses next to you in case you pass out, he begins looking around the room frantically for anything that can help when the door opens and the doctor walks in.

“I’m Doctor Waters…what happened here?” Dr. Waters questions as he approaches you.

“The contractions,” Din answers, “they got intense, extremely fast.”

“Get her on the bed please.” Din picks you up and places you gently on the bed, grabbing one of the wet washcloths on the table in a bowl of ice water and blots your forehead with it. “Alright, Mrs…”

“Djarin, y/n Djarin,” you declare as another contraction hits, causing you to squeeze Din’s hand so hard you think you’ll break it.

“Mrs. Djarin, please place your feet in the stirrups,” you do as the doctor asks and he lifts your gown examining you as the nurse walks in with a tray. The doctor calls her over and whispers something to her before she rushes out of the room.

“What’s wrong?” You and Din question at the same time.

“There’s a little bleeding here, it’s normal, however, your going to need an emergency C-section,” he says, but before he can continue you feel Din grip your hand hard.

“Why?” Din asks.

“It’s nothing serious, but your pelvic bone is not wide enough for you to give birth, there is no way the baby will be able to come out this way, therefore, you need a C-section. You don’t have to worry, once she’s out and everything is stable, we will spray the wound with bacta and after your hour of bonding time, we will place you in a bacta bath to help heal everything to before the baby was born.”

The nurse comes back in and tells everyone the OR is ready for you. Din quickly pulls your hair up and places the cap on you as the nurse places an IV. Once your ready they begin wheeling you down the hallway with Din following close behind not letting you out of his sight. When you get to the OR it’s a flurry of movement as the doctors put a shield up to block yours and Din’s views of your belly as they begin working. It takes about 5 minutes from when they make the incision to when you hear your little girl cry, you feel Din raise your hand to his helmet as he places his forehead on it. Consumed by happiness and eagerness to see your baby, you open your mouth to speak but then the doctor says something that makes your blood run cold.

“Oh no, oh my,” Dr. Waters says as he barks orders to his nurses and two run out of the room.

“What’s wrong?” You question as panic sets in. You look to Din but can tell that he can’t see anything from behind the screen.

“Don’t worry; we just weren’t prepared for twins.”

“Twins, no, one, the scans showed one.” You shout.

“Occasionally, with twins or even triplets, they can hide behind the other babies and not be seen on scans.” The doctor informs you as the nurses bring in another baby crib. “I’m happy to report that your son is in perfect health, despite being a complete surprise,” he chuckles as the nurse places the baby in its crib. “Do you want to hold them.”

“I-I…no…not yet, my arm feels funny…weak.” You respond as you try to move it.

“That can be a side effect of the anesthesia, it will wear off soon.” The nurse responds, “Meanwhile, I will take the babies to your room.”

“Go with them,” you tell Din. He stands but stops to look from you to the babies then back to you. “Go, I’m alright. Watch over them.” He nods and leans down to touch foreheads before leaving the room, giving you one last glance. When he’s gone, you rest your head on the table and close your eyes trying to calm down, twins, how will you handle this.

You must have fallen asleep because when you open your eyes, you’re lying on a bed with your belly tightly wrapped and your soaking wet hair drying. Looking towards the frosted windows you see Din, sans armor and helmet holding one of the babies while he looks down at the other one.

“How are they,” you ask groggily. His head snaps to you, his eyes red-rimmed, and he places the baby in the crib before rushing you and kissing you roughly.

“They said you began bleeding. The bacta stopped it and they put you in the bath as soon as you exited the OR just to be safe.” He cries and you can feel a tear hit your face, “I was so scared.”

“I’m okay now, how are the babies?”

“They’re perfect, Hope’s bigger at 9lbs 9 ounces 22 inches long and our son is 7lbs 9 ounces 20 inches long. We need to name him.”

“Considering whom his parents are I’d say something like Maverick,” you snort.

“I like it,” Din replies smiling, “Hope and Maverick Djarin-y/l/n.” You look at him and just stare.

“Djarin – y/l/n?” you inquire.

“I didn’t like it being just Djarin, so I heard some couples hyphenate unless you want your name first.”

“Djarin-y/l/n is good. Help me sit up, I want to hold one of those goobers.”

Din chuckles as he raises your bed before carefully bringing you Hope and he holds Maverick. You sit together for an hour, trading babies after 30 minutes before there’s a knock at the door and Din places Hope down as he puts his helmet on as he unlocks the door.

“So have you named your son?” The nurse asks as she enters.

“Maverick,” Din replies.

“That’s a good name. Now mom,” she says as she approaches the bed, “how are you going to feed the babies? Breastfeeding or bottle-feeding?”

“I think bottle feeding,” you reply, “my family has a history of difficulty breastfeeding, although I may try both, but primarily formula, that way you can take turns helping.” You mention looking at Din

“Great, I’ll get you what you need. Now, you will spend the next two days here before you can leave, and that’s only if the children can pass all the tests. Meanwhile, although the bacta healed you, take a minimum of two months to rest and recover, no sex for a minimum of six weeks and you will need a checkup in six weeks as well.”

“Thank you.”

The nurse takes the babies and puts them in the crib as she checks their vitals and makes sure their skin tones are good, looking for signs of jaundice. Din hovers behind her watching her every move.

“Din, baby, come here,” you call to him holding your hand out for him to take it. Slowly he walks to you, not taking his eyes off the twins. “She’s a nurse, you need to let her do her job.”

“Nurses steal babies too, I’ve read the hololinks spread through the news.” He responds not looking at you but sitting in the chair beside your bed.

“Then I allow you to follow her if she leaves the room with them, but while she’s in here let her do her job. It’s not like she’s gonna…eat them in front of us.” You chuckle, but Din whips around to look at you.

“Do you think that’s a possibility?” He asks bolting up, but you pull him back down.

“Not with you here.”

____________________________________________________________________________

When you’re able to take your babies home you’re thrilled. Gerard and Iliza finished building the bassinet and got you another one as a gift, they also brought clothes for your baby boy. The two of you learned fast that Hope was like you in the sense that she wanted to stay up all night, while Maverick was more like Din and slept through _everything_ when he felt safe. Not only does Din helps feed the children, but he also changes every diaper that needs it while he’s around, occasionally leaving for supplies as small jobs. It’s a tough adjustment but you make due and things get better, especially after your six-week checkup, everything’s great except the fact that Hope decides she doesn’t need actual sleep anymore, just 20-minute catnaps throughout the day.

After your final check-in with the doctor, you and Din say goodbye to Gerard and Iliza, you have to return to Nevarro to register your children with the covert, an event that is apparently rare nowadays and is celebrated. When the babies turn 4 months the two of you decide to head back to Nevarro. By this time, thanks largely to the bacta bath, you were back in shape, almost like before the pregnancy, although you were still working on your strength training.

Din and yourself have not been intimate since the babies were born, not that you haven’t attempted it, but your children seemed to have sensors built into them that said, ‘ _we should cry right now and stop all fun that mom and dad could possibly have_.’ Din took this newfound, temporary celibacy in stride; you, on the other hand, are going crazy.

After one particularly fussy night for the kids, you finally get them both down to sleep. Walking past the cockpit, you see Din in the pilot’s chair admiring the stars looking extremely relaxed and content. Walking behind him as silently as you possibly can; you wrap your arms around his neck, placing your mouth next to his ear.

“The kids are asleep, I’m horny, you need to get up, take me to the bedroom and fuck me through the ship, or do it here, I really don’t care so long as you fuck me as long and hard as you can…right now,” you demand, feeling Din’s muscles tighten underneath your arms.

Without hesitation he begins flipping switches to turn on the autopilot, spinning his chair around he grabs you and throws you over his shoulder to carry you to his room, “FINALLY!” You exclaim.

When you get to the room, Din throws you on the bed and begins taking the few clothes he had on, off. Let’s face it when your taking care of babies that can puke and pee on you, wearing full armor is not the smartest idea. You begin stripping and when all that’s left are your panties you scoot off the bed and kneel in front of Din, taking his cock into your mouth. Giving him one bob you pull him out and lick up his shaft, kissing the tip of his cock before ducking down to lick his balls. Gently sucking them into your mouth, you release them and swirl your tongue around his tip, moving down a little way to tease his frenulum. Din has a painful grip on your head at this point as he widens his stance and groans while you tease him. Moving your tongue along his tip you decide to deep throat his cock, humming as your throat spasms, then pulling off and bobbing your head up and down, causing Din’s knees to buckle a little.

“FUCK,” Din yells gripping your head harder, “babe, you need to st-stop, I’m not gonna last long.”

Giving him one more bob you pull off and look up at him smirking at how his skin’s flushed. He picks you up by the waist and throws you on the bed, ripping your underwear off before he buries his face in your pussy. Flattening his tongue, he licks up your folds a few times before he sucks on your clit, hard. Moving his tongue over your clit in various directions and alternating pressure, your orgasm is close. Din inserts two fingers in your pussy and starts pumping them quickly as you writhe underneath him. Just as your orgasm begins to reach its peak, Hope starts crying causing Din to stop.

“NO, no, no, no, no, come on!” You exclaim hitting the bed, “every time.”

“I should check on her,” Din says rising to his feet.

“No, you need to let her cry herself to sleep, it teaches her self-soothing.”

“What if she needs something.”

“Din, we both know that’s her ‘ _I’m tired_ ’ cry, listen everything says letting a child cry themselves to sleep is good if you do it right,” you say pulling him to sit next to you, “we wait five minutes, then go check on her. After that, we add another 5 minutes to our wait time every time we go check on her until she falls asleep. Studies show it’s beneficial for babies to do this. So we sit here and wait.”

“I know,” he whispers.

“Babe, you’re not a bad parent for not checking on her, and you’re not a bad parent for wanting to. You’re very protective of the ones you love, it’s in your nature.”

Din looks at you and kisses you passionately, while the two of you wait the 5 minutes before checking on Hope. It took you 40 minutes before she fell asleep on her own, holding her little woobie tightly in her hands. You lay down on the edge of the bed with your eyes closed as you wait to see if she’ll wake up again. After determining she won’t, you let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turns into a gasp as you feel Din’s mouth connect with your core. Grabbing his hair as he eats you out, your body arches off the bed as you climax, panting as you come down.

“What was that for?” You ask incredulously.

“For being an amazing wife, mother, partner, soul mate,” Din says as he crawls up your body, “and I do believe we were interrupted earlier.”

His lips connect with yours as he rips your shirt off flinging it across the room, lining his cock up with your entrance; he thrusts in fast and hard, setting a brutal pace. You’re clawing at his back as he pumps into you, biting your neck the whole time. Neither of you has had sex in months and you know you won’t last long. Almost as quick as he enters you he pulls out, before you can protest he flips you on your stomach, raising your ass in the air he thrusts into you again. He’s hammering into you so fast you can feel the bed shake and hear it rattle against the walls. Wrapping his hand in your hair, he pulls your head up so you have to look in the mirror at yourself as he pleasures you. Seeing Din’s face contorted in pleasure as he keeps pounding you, grunting the whole time, causes heat to pool in your belly as your muscles tighten. Watching his hand move from your hip to your clit, you feel your orgasm about to hit, your mouth opening in a silent scream.

“Oh fuck,” he moans, “come for me baby, come on my dick, let me know how much you missed this.”

You did miss this so, so much, and you come, all over him, squeezing his cock as tight as possible, as he comes in you. Din let’s go of your hair and you fall to the bed, panting, as he lays down on top of you, softly thrusting into you every few minutes.

“I missed this,” he whispers in your ear, “just laying here, inside of you for as long as I want while your pussy filled with my cum. We need to do this more often.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me if we do,” you respond, squeezing him again just to hear him moan.

“We’ll be on Nevarro in two days, it’s customary for the tribe to watch the babies for a short time, giving the parents…alone time, so we can have a guaranteed session carved out if you want.”

“That sounds good, but we also need to find a way to do this here, cause 4 months no sex…I think I almost died, literally, I felt myself withering away,” you chuckle as Din begins to tickle you, “it was tragic, your cock saved my life just now.”

“Okay smartass, I get your point.”


	7. Don't Move - Pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, smut, breeding kink, special guests
> 
> If you want to make a request for this fic or anything else go-ahead
> 
> Requested: Yes - Omg what a ride! Amazing writing my dude! Idk if you want to continue this or not but I’d love some dad mando hanging with his kids when they get a little older. Fluff ensues!!!Amazing! I just absolutely love every letter of this! Thank you kind human for bestowing this upon us. Please, I’d love to see some Mandalorian baby ceremony thing. Ouuuu and maybe them getting frisky in the tunnels 🙊Don’t move is the only thing keeping me alive right now. Not to sound horny or anything but could you do a part 7 to don’t move 🥺👉🏾👈🏾I saw your reply to @karnita-mexicana’s ask, but I was totes gonna ask if some trusted neighbors could take care of the kids for a few days while you know….Mando’s breeding kink came out to play. Just a thought I’m slipping under the door and I’m walking away with absolutely no expectations, but hoping to be surprised (as I always am) with what you write next ❤️😉

You can tell Din is excited to return to the covert by the way he’s moving and fidgeting. A man that’s normally stoic, acting like a kid on Christmas. Din explained once, that foundlings are considered sacred in the Mandalorian culture because they are the future of the people. It doesn’t matter where the children come from, they are accepted into the different coverts like he was. However, Mandalorian numbers have been decreasing since Mandalore was destroyed and the people began hiding. While dating isn’t forbidden in the covert, it narrows the number of children born within it by keeping a small gene pool, this is why almost all children are foundlings, at least in Din’s covert. Having a child is to be celebrated within the community, but the strict ways of some coverts have narrowed down how the celebrations proceed. For your children it will mean small gifts from some, the Mandalorians swearing to protect the children as they are accepted within the community, the children being given their own medallions of the Mythosaur, and sending the parents away for a night so the clan can connect with the newest members and the parents can connect with each other again.

As we land on Nevarro, Din swaddles both babies carefully, placing them in their floating bassinets, and packs overnight bags with an excessive amount of gear. Any time you try to help, he takes over in an attempt to burn off his excess energy. Once everything is packed, you open the ramp as Din shuts the bassinets and begins leading you to a different entrance from last time. Ensuring that no one has followed either of you, you quietly sneak through the tunnels taking confusing routes just in case. Din opens the bassinets as the two of you round a corner and you see the tunnel filled with Mandalorians. He struts passed them proudly with you and his children in tow as your lot make your way to the Armorer, every Mandalorian on the way trying to sneak a peek at the children as you pass. Entering the forge, you glance behind you and see the Mandalorians crowding the door.

“I was informed you were having one child,” the Armorer states as she rounds the forge approaching both bassinets, “a girl?”

“My son was hiding behind her in the scans,” Din says while watching the Armorer run her finger gently down Mavericks cheek, “he was a surprise to us as he was born.”

“This is an even greater blessing, for twins are a rare occurrence. Shall we begin the festivities?”

It’s a fun day, everyone fawned over the new babies as they held them and passed them around, some Mandalorians even getting the chance to feed the children. As the Mandalorians approach you to welcome the children to the community and swear that the babies would have clan protection until the children chose to leave, if they did, you’re also given gifts. The gifts were either small homemade toys, clothes, or scraps of beskar that would be stored to melt down into helmets when they come of age. The rest of the night you sit and talk to everyone and for the first time, you feel truly welcomed into the community instead of as a guest. As you and Din sit together, he holds Hope and Paz Vizla holds Maverick. Paz slowly approaches you while cradling Mav carefully. Din and Paz have a history together, while they do not hate each other, they’re simply in constant competition with one another.

“So,” Paz starts staring towards Din, “you did well making these two. Not bad…for a runt.”

“Thank you,” Din nods in appreciation, “I think I did damn good as well.”

Paz nods handing you Maverick then taking Hope from Din, and walks away, subtly and not so subtly avoiding people so he doesn’t have to hand her over as he leaves.

“If either child goes missing, we know our first suspect,” you gesture to Paz as he sits with Hope, letting the baby try to play with his helmet. “It’s weird seeing such badass warriors fawning over babies, especially when the rest of the universe could give a damn about what happens to children.”

“It’s a different side no one gets to see…but I’m glad I get to experience it, especially with you.”

“And I am glad you have found someone who’s willing to tolerate and respect our traditions,” the Armorer states as she approaches behind us. “Food has been placed in your room, now is the time for you to spend alone. We will take care of the babies, even the children will help. And these are the medallions you can give them when they are old enough.” She says handing you two Mythosaur amulets, just like Din’s.

Din hands Maverick to the Armorer as you both rise. You watch as some of the children try to play peek a boo with the babies or gain their attention, it makes you smile at the wholesome picture but also breaks your heart that this has to happen in hiding to protect them. Leaving with Din, you give Hope and Maverick a kiss on the forehead before heading to his room.

Entering Din’s room he shuts the door behind him as you immediately undress faster than you thought can be possible. By the time Din removes his helmet and turns around, your already naked and working on removing his armor.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” he smirks as he leans in for a kiss.

“Of course, I couldn’t stop thinking of your cock all day,” you say pulling his chest plate and cape off and throwing them unceremoniously on the floor. “When I woke up this morning the first thing I was thinking about was your massively thick cock stretching out my tight little pussy. I was so wet I feared someone could tell.”

Removing his belt you push his pants to the floor letting his hard dick spring free. He leans down and rips his boots off, throwing them to the side of the room before pushing you to the bed. When the backs of your knees hit the mattress, you crawl up to the headboard, lying down as Din crawls up your body kissing every inch before he reaches your lips. Spreading your legs for him to settle between he pulls back and looks at you.

“Wider,” he orders looking at the wetness gathered there as you spread your legs as wide as you can.

Reaching down, Din inserts a finger into your heat pumping it a few times before removing his finger and licking it clean. Once it’s clean he inserts two fingers inside of you pumping them and watching how you stretch to accommodate him. Removing his fingers again, he cleans them with his tongues while maintaining eye contact with you, causing you to moan at the sight. Kneeling between your legs, he leans down to attach his mouth to your core, placing each leg over his shoulders as he alternates between licking you and sucking on your clit. Crossing your ankles behind his head, you move one hand down to dig into his hair as you writhe with pleasure.

Din is insatiable! Licking every single fold and inch of you before returning to sucking on your clit and circling his tongue on it. The pleasure is so great it almost hurt; in fact, you had trouble deciding if you were in a state of ecstasy or pure agony, instinctively trying to squirm away but unable to unlock your ankles from around his head. Sitting up, he takes your body with him, never moving his mouth from you, your weight is resting on your shoulders as your hips have been lifted in the air. Finally, Din adds his fingers to you, but this time it’s three and your body goes rigid as he begins pumping them in and out fast and hard. The orgasm that washes over you at that moment is one of the most intense you’ve ever had. As he lowers you to the ground, he continues licking you causing your body to spasm in aftershocks.

You’re floating in a space of total euphoria as Din lines his cock up with your fluttering hole, and pulls your hips up to rest on his thighs. Pushing into you slowly he begins grinding against you as your hips meet, using his thumb to rub your clit, causing your body to involuntarily jerk in pleasured jolts.

“I’m going to give you so many orgasms tonight, you’ll pass out from the pleasure,” Din declares kissing your stomach below your belly button.

Coming back to your senses you grind your hips into his, hearing him moan in response. The feeling causes Din to thrust into you with as much speed and force as possible. Adding this pleasure to the feeling of him rub your clit sends you over the edge as you orgasm again, but Din refuses to slow his pace, instead brutally fucking you through it. Panting and sweating you try to raise your hips to meet his as he pounds away inside of you. trying to flip him over so you can take control. Din swats your hands away and leans over you, pinning your shoulder to the bed as he fucks you.

“After everything you gave me,” he starts panting hard from the energy he’s exerting, “I’m in control while I pleasure you. While I thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Wha- f-fuck, what about everything, oh gods, e-everything you’ve done for me?” You ask as your third orgasm begins mounting.

“Letting me do this for you, will be all the repayment I need.”

His thrusts begin getting sloppy as his ab muscles tighten, and you can tell he’s close to his release. Letting you go he sits up and adjusts his hips so he’s pounding into you harder and pinning your legs as wide as they can stretch. Raising your head you move to lean on your elbows causing a new sensation in your core. Din moves his hand to your legs, so you reach your fingers to his mouth to suck on and wet for you, which he does happily. Once they’re sufficiently wet, you move them down to rub your clit watching as Din’s cock fucks in and out of you. Moving your fingers faster, you watch and hear as Din releases inside of you, his cock twitching every time you feel jets of cum shoot inside of you as he lets out one loud long moan. Seeing, feeling, and hearing this push you over the edge as you climax for the third time, eyes rolling back in your head, your arms give out causing you to fall on the bed. Your reaction this time is to push your hands against the headboard and impale yourself harder on Din’s cock, causing both of you to become louder at the sensation. When he finishes coming he collapses on top of you, breathing as heavily as you. Moving your hand to stroke his hair, you close your eyes and drift to sleep.

Waking before Din, you’re lying on your side as his head is lying on your hip, arms wrapped around one of your legs. As you wake up more you shift, inadvertently waking Din. Shifting onto your back and lifting one leg, bending it so you can place your foot flat on the bed, Din immediately buries his face in your pussy, causing you to gasp. While it hadn’t been your intention, you can’t say you mind the outcome. As he eats you out he sits up, lifting your hips with his body, causing your body to roll to the side leaving you to keep all your weight on one shoulder. Comming hard he instantly flips you to your stomach and mounts you; hammering into you with enough speed it causes you to become breathless. Laying down on your body, he murmurs sweet promises and words in your ear as he pounds away. It doesn’t take long for both of you to climax together again before pulling out and pulling you against his chest. The night continues that way until midday the next morning. As you check on the babies, still being fawned over by the Mandalorians, Din goes to check on jobs with the guild. When he returns, the Armorer offered to watch the children as you talk.

“I have a proposal, you may not like,” Din starts as he strokes your hand.

“What?” You ask concerned.

“I don’t like it, but the money…it’s needed for here.”

“Just tell me.”

“I had to meet with a client for an off the books type of bounty, the last known place in on the planet Arvala-7, not far away from here. These jobs are dangerous and I would like back up. What I’m asking is for us to leave the children here, go get the bounty and then pick them up when we get back.”

“What happens if it takes months?”

“It _won’t_ if it takes more than a few days we come back for them and think a new strategy. I don’t want to leave them, but I don’t want to take them…and the payment is in beskar.”

“Wow…I don’t like the idea of leaving them behind…but…I’m not going to let you give up your people’s beskar, so if the Armorer agrees then I agree.”

The two of you left the covert, giving enough supplies to the Mandalorians to last months, for Arvala-7. Hoping this bounty won’t be as troublesome as the two of you are expecting, you’re surprisingly anxious as the ship leave Nevarro.

__________________________________________________________________________

“What happened to Mav?” Din asks entering the ship. He stops and looks around seeing the absolute mess everything is in. “What happened to the ship?”

“You wan-I’ll t- I’LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?” You begin shrieking because your nerves are completely frayed today, “YOU’RE DAUGHTER HAPPENED. HURRICANE HOPE.” Taking a deep breath you try to calm down before Din speaks again.

“ _My_ daughter? Hurricane?” Whipping your head around at this comment and his tone you glare daggers at him.

“Yes, _your_ daughter, _your_ child, my child is sitting peacefully next to his green bean brother while yours is destroying everything she can get her little hands on. She’s a little hurricane, you know what those are? Storms that devastate _everything_ in their path.” And to prove your point, Hope runs up to her father smashing a jar of jelly on his thigh cuirass. “I-I don’t even know where she got that, I didn’t even know we had jelly on the ship and _you_ get to clean it up.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Din says as he raises his hands to calm you as he walks by on the way to the cleaning supplies, but he stops as soon as he looks at Maverick again, “so why does he have a black eye?”

“Because I was boxing, Hope saw me and decided it looked like fun, but as it turns out, her boxing dummy is her brother,” you snort remembering the scene _after_ Hope hit her brother, “I’ll tell you one thing, Mav can take a hit, he’s like one of those dolls that bounce up when they’re knocked down. Hope punched him and as soon as he hit the ground he bounced up and continued playing with his truck, didn’t even notice he was hit. Even when I tried to look at his eye, he was more concerned with the fact I was sitting in front of the toy than the fact he was getting a black eye. Heads up!” You mutter as Din looks at you confused.

“Heads u-WHOA,” He yells jumping to his feet, hands covering his butt as he spins around and backs into you. Hope is standing behind him laughing manically about how hilarious it is that she almost rammed a broom handle up her father’s ass.

“Yeah…we need stuff at the market, have fun,” grabbing a pouch of credits, you head out to do some grocery shopping leaving Din to watch the three children for a little. You forget to mention that Green Bean now has a habit of floating any type of material that resembles liquid and dropping it on people’s heads, but you’re sure he’ll figure it out.

The twins are two now but when they were 4 months, you picked up a little green baby from Arvala-7, initially giving the child to the client, it didn’t sit right with Din and he asked to go back. You wanted to say no, worried about the trouble it could bring for your children, but you knew how important foundlings are to Din and his culture, so putting the babies down for a nap you joined Din to find the child. Eventually, he became a brother to the twins, getting in as much trouble as they did, and is as adorable as they are.

Returning to the ship an hour later, arms full of groceries, you open the ramp to see Din sitting on the ship floor, soaking wet legs spread out in front of him with all three children surrounding him, giggling their heads off. Silently approaching, you see the small smile on his face as the children draw all over his armor with washable markers, some art included on his face. He’s simply laughing as the children turn the washable markers from the ship walls to him. Never one to raise his voice, you had to occasionally be the bad cop, with Din all the kids had to do was bat their eyelashes and smile or threaten to cry and he would buckle to their request, especially Hope, she was a daddy’s girl and had him wrapped around her little fingers. Setting the groceries down you approach him and place your hand on his shoulder, immediately removing it looking horrified.

“ _Why_ are you all sticky?” You ask touching your fingers together for some inexplicable reason.

“It’s a mixture of glue, jelly, water, and juice. Green bean can float liquids and the two menaces encourage him,” Din says not moving an inch while they continue to draw on him.

“It’s…through your hair, and your clothes…and the floor.”

“I’ll clean that, or do you want me to make dinner?”

“You do dinner, I’ll do cleaning, and tomorrow you can stay home with the kids while I catch the bounty,” you smile at him while he side-eyes you.

“Okay, deal. They’re wonderful kids and didn’t get into any trouble while you were gone.”

“I was only gone an hour, you were gone for 10, besides you don’t think they can do anything bad.”

“You go looking for bounties all the time, nothing ever happens.”

“I’m only gone, for at most, 4 hours. You wait and see.”

After cleaning, every inch of the ship, feeding the kids, and bathing them, you sit behind Din in the shower, trying to get the sticky feeling out of his hair.

“I think we named the wrong kid Maverick,” you scoff thinking back on everything Hope and Mav do as Din just hums in agreement. “Mav does everything his sister tells him and follows her around like a puppy, so does Beans. She’s gonna be hell on wheels when they get older, but she’ll look out for them she’s a protector, like you. Meanwhile, Mav’s quiet, thoughtful, helps with everything and simply loves to observe things. He loves trying to treat wounds, real and imaginary, like a little doctor. Hope got in a fight at the playground and Mav took care of both her and the poor victim, didn’t even bat an eye. He’s cautious and smart, Hope barges in and does what she wants. She’s absolutely feral. They are exact opposites and complement each other incredibly well.”

“Bean follows both around equally, but he gets more excited about what Hopes’ doing.”

“That’s because she gets in trouble, which is fun, whereas Mav likes to draw and play with toys, and relax, and uses daydreams to make himself content, he’s a mini-you. But I see Beans sitting near him peacefully as he watches everything.”

“Hope is the spitting image of you, both personality and visually.”

“Oh gods…we are so fucked.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day you chase down a bounty and drag him back to the ship 11 hours later, tired and sore from the fight, you feel oddly invigorated by it. Returning to the ship, once again you see Din on the floor, this time all three children are passed out and the ship. Is. Trashed! Placing the bounty in carbonite and slowly approaching Din, the look of defeat is easily seen on his face as he doesn’t even raise his head.

“They, I, and…I turned my back for a minute and it’s like the ship exploded.” Din stutters trying to explain what happened as you scoop Maverick up to place him in his bed. “Hope…she’s the ring leader, they don’t even question her, just does what she says, but I can’t understand everything she says, but they sure as hell do…Mav…he’s smart, sweet and quiet but so, so devious. And beans, he does whatever he wants to make himself or the others laugh…I…how…it…so fast…boom.”

“Awe, they broke you,” you say fighting back laughter while running your fingers through his hair as he stares at his hands trying to figure out how such small beings can do so much, “come on, let’s clean up and get some sleep before the hellions wake.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

The children loved Sorgan the first time you visited and while you were in touch with Omera, she invited you back. Din decided it would be good for your little ones to play with some others for a while, while you two had a vacation. Arriving in the small krill farming village, you see Cara there, visiting Omera as well. Having fun and relaxing, you and Cara decide to spar, giving each other bumps and bruises. As the two of you agree on a draw, Hope charges forward swinging at both of you laughing hysterically as she tries to fight. Finally, distracting her with a game the other kids are playing, you and Cara sit next to Din and Omera.

“That girls going to be a hell of a fighter one day,” Cara says pointing at Hope as she drinks her spotchka.

“Tell me about it, she loves to wail on people or things, Din had to make her, her a punching bag.” You mutter watching as Hope and Maverick chase the other kids while Beans munches on frogs and krill.

“When is the last time you and Mando had a babysitter so you could be alone?” Omera asks watching you two carefully.

“Not since they were babies,” Din replies as Omera stands.

“You two go back to your ship and we’ll watch the three young ones,” she holds a hand up silencing any arguments, “Cara is here for protection, they have playmates, and we’ll have a radio to communicate with you.”

Deciding to take her up on her offer you and Din made your way back to the ship. Resting in the cockpit, you watch the sunset from the co-pilot seat as Din relaxes in the pilot seat. Hearing him move around and seeing him rise and sit down again, you carefully watch as he removes his shirt, spinning his chair so you can see that he’s naked.

“Come here,” he motions for you to sit on his lap, making you instantly wet.

Standing you strip all your clothes off before sitting on his lap, letting his cock sink into you slowly. Once he’s held snuggly inside of you, he pulls you to his chest holding you tightly as you spread your legs over his.

“Stay, don’t move,” Din says nibbling on your earlobe and kissing your neck. You’re on him for an hour, squirming as you see yourself stretched out on his cock as he runs a hand up and down your thighs.

Slowly, his hand makes its way to your clit, rubbing fast hard circles as he tries to make you come on him. Panting, you grind your hips, causing him to hiss as he moves his fingers faster, causing your orgasm to explode within you. Before you finish coming off your high, Din stands up with you still impaled on his cock and leans you over the console. Your feet don’t even touch the ground at the angle he has you. Thrusting into your core, his pace is brutal, your body completely at his mercy as you moan and writhe underneath him.

“You’re fucking beautiful, no matter what you do,” he pants as he pounds into your pussy, “today when you were fighting, that turned me on so fucking much, I nearly came sitting on that deck…I wanted to be the one you were straddling not Cara.”

Din moves his hand to your clit as you feel him tense under you. Still oversensitive from your first orgasm, it doesn’t take long for Din to push you over the edge as he follows, filling your pussy with warmth. Instead of pulling out, he pulls you to him and sits back down, letting you feel and see him buried in you post-orgasm. Remaining inside of you for another 30 minutes you feel his soft cock begin to harden and twitch inside you. Before saying anything, Din lifts you off his cock, throws you over his shoulder and carries you to the bedroom tossing you onto the bed on your back. Without hesitation he climbs on you, locking your lips together as he enters your core once again, slowly pumping at first but gaining momentum.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in this universe and I don’t tell you that enough.” He folds your legs up so they’re by your head as he hammers you in a new position, all you can do is run your hands over his chest as he pounds you, unable to speak and barely able to breathe from the pleasure. “Come for me, baby.”

With his body barely brushing your clit as he thrusts, you come around him, moaning in pleasure with your eyes rolling back in your head. He doesn’t stop thrusting into you when you come down from your high, instead, he pulls out and flips you on your stomach as reenters you faster than you thought possible, pulling your ass in the air.

“You look beautiful taking care of our children, you’re a fantastic and kickass mother, doing whatever needs to be done to protect everyone,” he pants in your ear, “I’m gonna fucking breed you again. Knock you up so many times, we’ll make our own covert.” His speed increases as he hits in you faster, “see how sexy you are pregnant again, and see if you can give me another set of twins. Fill you with as much cum as possible for the next day while the kids are away.”

“F-Fuck, yes Din, fucking do it,” you moan as your vision fades due to your pleasure.

“Fucking see if I can find something to keep everything held inside you after I fuck you. I’ll breed you in back alleys, cantina bathrooms, where ever I want and keep you plugged so not a drop of cum slips out.” His muscles begin to tense and his hand moves to your clit as he gets close to his release. “At night, f-fuck, at night I’ll fuck you before bed, cum in you and keep my cock stuck in you all. Fucking. Night!” His last words are emphasized with harsh thrusts, ending in him emptying himself in you, filling your womb with his seed as you come on his dick. Body convulsing, you can’t hear what else he has to say as he keeps thrusting into you long after he’s gone soft, causing your body to shake non-stop.

He rolls you onto your back, thrusting inside again before anything oozes out between your legs. Pulling you to him, he rolls onto his back keeping you held on his chest. As you come down from your high, you sit up, ensuring he’s still in you tightly before looking in his eyes.

“I fucking love you, you know that right?”

“I know,” he responds, brushing your hair out of your face, “and I love you.”

Leaning down to kiss him, you settle on top. Pulling away to rest your head on his chest, the two of you fall asleep like that, filled with his cum and cock, waiting for the next fuck session.


	8. Don't Move - Pt. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, b k, swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Oh my lord that is hot as hell. Please let there be another chapter of breeding sessions.Bro! Super good! Sexy sexy! I would love it if you did a chapter for when the kids are 5-8 because I’d love to see mando teaching them how to shoot and fight and stuff!!Excellent!! I just love it. I’m sorry but I love how it went full circle with her back in his lap. Please let her be pregnant again. I beg thee!!

The twins and Beans loved Sorgan, something you’ve known since first landing there. Your family keeps in touch with Omera and every year the entire village invites your family back to celebrate the twin’s birthday. They have children there about the same age as yours, which gives them a chance to play with others their age, and everyone in Omera’s village loves Beans, even Cara visits for the celebration. It’s a wonderful vacation and within the next week, you’ll be heading out to celebrate Hope and Mavericks 7 year birthday. Later tonight, after training, you’ll disembark this small backwoods planet, where it will take you almost a week to travel. While you allow the children to play and be kids, as per Mandalorian culture and how you were raised, they need to be trained to fight in everything at a young age. 

Hope charges you trying to swing her arm at you as you dodge out of the way, purposely catching her foot with yours to trip her. As soon as she hits the ground Hope rolls back onto her feet and charges again feigning left then moving right, to behind you and kicks the back of your knee, trying to knock you down. Bumping her with your hip, she falls over breathing heavily, reaching down and taking her feet you drag her towards the ship as she laughs.

“Swords,” she laughs out, “I want to practice swords now.”

“Two more minutes of this, then swords. And when dad gets back, he’ll show you how to shoot.” You remind her as you hand Beans his toy and wait for Hope to get back in her fighting stance.

While your good with guns, you let Din teach the children how to shoot, one on one with them, meanwhile you teach knife and sword fighting, and you both alternate with hand to hand combat. Teaching one on one is an excellent way to spend quality time with them individually, you have other ways to do so, but they enjoy this as well. Hope jumps up and charges again coming in with a full-frontal attack when you reach out your hand and place it on her forehead, holding her back.

“You’re not fighting fair,” she grunts as you push her back. Pulling your right arm back you swing it at her face gently, she dodges and you bring your elbow back stopping just before connecting and use your left hand to boop her nose.

“Fighting isn’t fair; now go grab your sword.” Without hesitating, Hope whoops and grabs her blade, one of her favorite training exercises.

Both of you stand in position, she yells as she swipes the blade to your right. Dodging it hits the ground but she immediately slashes up, aiming for your knee. Blocking the blow, you move back as she rounds the dull blade to hit on your left. Using momentum to rotate your blade to grab the hilt of hers you rip it out of her hand, throwing it to the side. Swinging your sword she ducks underneath and rolls to her sword she gets up and prepares a defensive stance.

“What do you say we grab lunch and go see your brother and father?” You question.

Hope nods and runs up the ramp, grabbing the lunches while you grab Beans and both of you wander towards Din’s location, radioing ahead to let him know to expect you. Arriving at their location, neither Din nor Maverick want to stop, enjoying their time together too much so you sit with Beans in your lap and Hope on your side as you watch Mav knock down all his targets.

“Good job Mav, you’re a regular old eagle eye.” You cheer as he hits his distance shots.

“He’s really good at far shots,” Hope says, biting into her sandwich as she watches, “I’m bwttw at closw twgwts.” She mumbles with her face stuffed full of food.

“Chew your food and swallow before you talk,” Din calls to her making her roll her eyes.

“I said, I’m better at multiple close targets, although I beat him in swords,” she grins.

“We’re both good as hand to hand,” Maverick mentions, not removing his eyes from the target.

Firing another round, Mav misses and Din slowly corrects his posture, explaining how to line up a shot of that distance. You both are so different in your training methods, you prefer to have them baptized by fire, never hurting them, but letting them experience tough training, the way you were trained. Din, he was sweet, patient, calm, and never raises his voice. Your training made for a good mixture, making them pay attention to what they learn, but also allowed them to have fun. Often the two of you made small obstacle courses for the kids to race, they love waking up to see large forts and whatnot built that they can practice and play on. Even Beans takes part in that training, running after the twins as they go through, while he’s still small and waddles his way through the courses; he’s an expert at rolling over things. After the twin’s train, you and Din sit down with Beans and help him hone his gift, hoping to make it so he isn’t so tired afterward. You found books about Jedi’s and Sith’s from an old blind vendor, books that are supposed to be banned and burned. After reading about the force and what these people were taught, you hated it and both you and Din decided to raise him to use his gifts for good and to protect, by any means necessary, fuck all those codes out there.

As soon as Maverick completes his training for the day, Din touches his helmet to Mav’s bare forehead and sent him to me. As Mav ran towards me he jumps and tackles me to the ground, laughing the whole time. Hope bolts up and excitedly runs to Din, ready for her turn.

“Do you want to eat first?” You ask Mav, letting him sit on your lap.

“Yes! Then can we do swords first?” He questions digging into his food as fast as he can.

“Sure, buddy.”

We return to the ship and practice until Din and Hope return. Hope runs over to her brother and throws him on the ground so they can wrestle, while Din puts all the weapons away. Watching him climb the ramp you call the kids over.

“I think you should show daddy what you learned and tackle him when he comes out here _unarmed_.” You grin as they begin jumping in excitement. Okay, so maybe you encourage their troublemaking, but why not have a little fun.

When Din walks out, he leans over to place a water bottle for me on the ground, which is a big mistake on his part as both kids launch at him with as much force as they can muster. Knocking him over, Mav grabs his grappling line and ties his feet together while Hope cuffs his wrists, and little Beans begins smacking his helmet, everyone laughing the whole time. After a few moments, the kids run off to play, making sure Beans follows close behind as Din lies on the ground not moving, watching as you approach, chuckling.

“When did you teach them to use the cuffs and tie knots like that?” He asks through a smile.

“I didn’t, one day I came down to find hope cuffed to the wall of the ship and Mav laughing. The next day Mav was tied up while Hope and Beans sat on him. They taught themselves and then taught each other.” You explain trying to untie the knot around his legs. “Bad news babe, I can’t get this knot out.”

“You’re kidding? Really?” He struggles to sit up, not being able to use his hands to push him as he goes.

Grabbing his wrists to pull him the rest of the way you groan, “I’m serious, these are literally just knots, not proper ones.”

“Can you at least undo the cuffs?”

“I don’t know…you look pretty good like this.”

“Y/n…you’re killing me…soon, Omera has a sleepover planned for all the village children and said we get some alone time during it.”

“Great!” You say as you work on the grappling line, “AH HA I got it…no…I made it worse.” Just then, Maverick comes running over and begins touching the line, undoing the knots he made before running back to his siblings. “How’d he do that?”

“I have no idea, but cuffs now?” Din asks holding his hands in front of him and you can hear the pouting in his voice.

“Fine.”

______________________________________________________________________________

It took you a week to arrive on Sorgan. Bringing mass amounts of foods and sweets for everyone in the village, you celebrate the twins birthday, watching as they all collapse around the bon fire after an exciting day.

“Why don’t you two head out?” Omera asks.

“Yeah, we got everything here,” Cara adds handing Omera a glass of spotchka and winking at her.

“Okay,” You say standing with Din, “contact us if you need anything.

It doesn’t take long to reach the ship and before the ramp closes, you both begin stripping, Lips and hands all over each other as soon as the clothes are gone. Din pushes you against the table, lifting you to sit on it as he kneels in front of you, kissing from your knee to your core, licking a strip up your slit. While it feels amazing, you still push him away from you and motion for him to stand as he looks at you confused.

“Later, right now I need you to fuck me _hard_!” You say standing and turning around.

Within seconds, you’re bent over the table and Din slams into you, pounding with as much force as he can. You can’t help it, but you end up laughing in your head as you think about the first time he tried to breed you, in almost this exact same position, except this time you aren’t in cuffs.

“I’m going to breed you again, _tonight_ , just like last time,” Din pants as he hammers into you, tugging your hair so your head lifts. “You gave me two beautiful children and you’re gonna give me more. F-Fuck, your every thirty minutes until we have to go back…I’m gonna fuck a baby into you again.”

You begin moving back onto his cock faster as his pace quickens, excited by the prospect of him breeding you again. Rocking against him as he pistons into you, and you can’t help but let out a loud moan. You’ve missed this, being taken anywhere at any time, it’s exhilarating. Having Din inside you, finally taking you like this again, having him use you for whatever he wants is euphoric. The two of you have nighttime fuck sessions, but this is different. When you buck against him, Din’s hands grip the curve of your hips as he focuses on his cock disappearing in and out of you over and over again.

“Ohhhhhh!” You moan, scratching your nails on the table as you try to grab a hold of something. “Fuck me harder!”

Din reaches one hand down to rub your clit letting you know he’s close as you begin feeling his muscles tense as his rhythm falters and he leans over you panting in your ear.

“F-F-Fuck D-Din, come in me,” you stutter as your walls begin to spasm around him, “come in me, fill me up, _breed me_.”

“Fuck YES! Say it again!” He gasps tangling his fingers in your hair. “Tell me you want me to claim your body and fill you with my seed…FUCK!”

A few more pumps are all it takes for Din to begin filling you, triggering your orgasm as you come around him and his potent seed shoots into your core. While you come down Din presses against your back kissing your neck before he sits down on a nearby chair. When you’re able to move, you walk to sit on his lap, grabbing something off a crate nearby, you place it behind him as you straddle his soft cock and carefully slid it inside of you, causing you both to hiss.

“This way nothing more gets out,” you say kissing him.

For the next 30 minutes, both you and Din are in a mess of frenzied kissing and heavy petting as you wait for him to harden. When his cock twitches, he smiles into your mouth before thrusting into you fast and hard. Gasping, you bite his lip, keeping him distracted while you maneuver his arms through the bars on the back of his chair. Once their comfortable between the bars you move his hands so he has to hold on to them, then reach to the box for the cuffs you hid there and quickly place them on his wrists so he can’t move his arm.

“Babe, take these off, please,” he moans as you grind your hips.

“Not yet, I said you looked hot in them, and I want them on you…also, this time… _I’m in control of my breeding_.”

Placing your tiptoes on the ground you lift yourself before slamming down on him, it’s your turn to set a brutal pace as he groans and tries to break free.

“I want to touch you…please let me touch you.” He begs.

“No.”

Bouncing up and down on his lap, you begin playing with your tits as Din’s eyes are glued to them, watching as you pinch your nipples in front of his face. He tilts his head back with his eyes closed and you can see his neck muscles straining, too tempting to ignore you lean down to bite him and suck a bruise over his throat. Releasing a loud moan, Din begins thrusting into you every time you come down on him. When he lifts his head to look at you, you pull him closer to your body, holding his head to your chest as he pants harder. The angle both of you are at is causing your clit to brush against his body deliciously and you can feel your orgasm rising. Purposely squeezing around him, you feel his muscles tense, knowing that would prepare him to come. Bouncing harder and faster, you climax on Din’s cock, which makes him empty his seed into you, biting down on your right breast as he blows his load deep inside of you.

“Oh gods, that was amazing,” he says keeping his face buried in your breasts.

“Hell yeah, you need to be tied up more often.” You laugh.

The whole night, the two of you move around the ship fucking each other in different positions, cuffing each other to whatever you can. At one point Din cuffs you so your toes barely brush the floor. Grabbing your thighs, he wraps them around his waist and enters in your cum filled core as he thrusts into you. All your weight is now being held up on his cock as you slide down deeper than you ever thought possible. The grunts he’s giving are animalistic as he pounds inside of you, letting gravity push you down his cock. You can’t say anything right now because you’re gagged and damn it’s hot, you never knew being tied up and gagged is a kink of yours, but here you are. Using whatever leverage you can, you begin rocking your hips to give Din a new sensation while he hammered into you.

“I-I’m g-gonna cu-cum,” Din yells as he releases in you filling you to the point of overflowing for the umpteenth time that night, using his thumb to rub you to send you into a second orgasm in that position.

Releasing your arms from the cuffs, he carries you to the table, still impaling you, and removes the tape from your mouth, placing bacta on the area to make sure you don’t have any discomfort.

“How long till we have to get the kids?” You ask, panting as Din rests his head on your chest.

“6 hours,” he responds, panting hard.

“So…that means we have what…12 more times if we want to forgo sleep?”

“Yeah, but let’s take it to our room.”

“Good call.” You climb the ladder and collapse on the bed as Din lies next to you moving your hair out of your face.

“Do you really want this? Another kid?” He asks quietly.

“If you do, then yes…but we may need a bigger ship.” He smiles in a way that makes your heart melt before he leans in to kiss you.

___________________________________________________________________________

You are on all fours, back arched as Din takes you from behind, entering you with a single hard stroke and you release a loud guttural moan. You love the way he fills you, the way he feels inside you. His hands are on your hips as he jackhammers into you gripping with bruising strength. He’s fucking you hard, bouncing your ass off his body each time he pulls you back, in time with his thrusts. The force of his thrusts are causing him to go _deep_ as he pumps away. Grabbing your hair, he pulls your head up so you have to look in the mirror.

“Fuck…oh fuck…fuuuuuckkkkkkkkk,” he moans, unable to say anything else.

“Din…don’t stooooooooooooop,” you groan bucking back into his hips with as much force as you can muster.

The two of you are fucking out every emotion you’ve had pent up for the past year, being as loud as you need to be without any worry. Balling the blankets in your hand so tight the skin on your fists turn white. He stops moving and pulls out, flipping you over so you’re on your back, but instead of entering you again, he leans down and buries his face between your legs, licking your dripping pussy. Moving as slow as he can, Din covers your thighs with kisses before placing a kiss on your clit. You try pulling him up and thrusting yourself into his face, but he’s not moving, nor is he letting you move much. In long languid strokes, he licks you before penetrating you with his thick long fingers, while he moves his tongue to circle your clit, occasionally sucking on it.

“Din…please…fuck me,” you moan, pulling on his hair so hard you think it will rip part of his scalp out. He doesn’t relent much but starts moving his magic fingers faster, pushing you to the brink of orgasm. “Please Din!”

Removing his fingers, Din suddenly pushes three into you as deep as they will go, causing you to gasp, as he adds pressure to your clit with his tongue, circling it faster as he goes, alternating directions, and sucking hard. The feeling triggers your orgasm as you come all over his face, your body twitching as your back arches off the bed.

Kissing his way up your body, he spreads your legs and pushes them up near your head, repositioning himself so he can pound into you harder and faster than before like a pile-driver. Your eyes roll back into your head as everything fades away, the only thing you’re aware of is his cock, entering you hard and fast, bringing you intense pleasure. Pushing two of your fingers into his mouth, he sucks and licks them so you can bring them to your clit, rubbing furiously. As his rhythm falters and he fucks you harder than he ever has in the time you’ve been together.

“I’m…I’m gonna…DIN!” You can’t finish your sentence as you climax hard around him, aware of his seed filling you and that’s it, digging your nails into his ass so hard you’re vaguely aware of the sensation of breaking his skin with them.

It took a few moments before you can open your eyes again. Looking at Din, he’s sitting between your hips, which were resting on his and your legs over his shoulders.

“I believe we’ve been in this position before,” you chuckle moving your head to the side to look in the mirror, seeing small bloody nail prints on Din’s ass.

“Yeah, but we didn’t stay long after you said you were pregnant, so enjoy this.”

“How long before we get the kids?”

“An hour, we may get some sleep for 30 minutes if we try.” You simply laugh.

Four hours later both of you make your way to the village; you’d fallen asleep and didn’t set an alarm.

“To be honest,” you begin as you spot the troublemakers ahead playing with the others, “that was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“Without a doubt,” Din nods in agreement as he opens his arms wide for twins to run into them, knocking him over with the force, while Beans waddles to you with his arms raised and you pick him up.

__________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a month since your breeding session and you’re on your way back from the clinic. You had a feeling you’d been knocked up and you’re right. Approaching the ship, you see three children running around chasing their father as he slowly tries to dodge them, before letting them tackle him into the sand, cheering as they say his line.

“We can bring you in warm or we can bring you in cold,” Hope and Maverick say at the same time.

“Use the flamethrower daddy,” Maverick yells moving to the side so Din can shoot flames into the air, causing all three to squeal in excitement.

“Mommy,” Hope yells jumping up and down excitedly. “We made lunch.”

“Great,” you say with as much excitement as humanly possible, “now go clean up and we’ll eat.”

All three run into the ship as you help Din up, hugging him hard when he holds you.

“Did you get the information you needed?” He asks stroking your back.

“Yes, and you’ll love it.”

“Really? An expensive bounty?”

“No…I’m pregnant, again!” He grabs you and practically throws you in the ship, raising the ramp as he tosses his helmet off and kisses you hard and as passionately as he can.

“You always make me happy, and now you’ve made me even happier, I love you, and the kids, and this little one,” he says leaning down to your stomach to kiss it, before kissing you again.

“Gross!” “Yuck!” *Chirp*

“Get used to it kiddos,” you laugh as Din wraps his arms around you, “because daddy’s gonna be very kissy for a while.”

“Why?” All three ask, at least you think _all three_ ask.

“Because you’re gonna get a new brother or sister in 8 months and he’s going to be the same way he was when you were growing in my belly.”


	9. Don't Move - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, smut, awkward conversation
> 
> Requested: Yes - I love how it went all the way back to the start and it seems like a really good place to end it but can you do this small follow up kind of? Din and reader get caught in the act by one of their kids. How will they react to that? Love your work 💕
> 
> Requests are open

You and Din found a larger ship to buy with enough room for your expanding family to live in. Keeping the _Razor Crest_ stored on Sorgan for when you need it, the villagers happily watch it and your brood when you need to switch, in exchange for protection and goods you bring to them. Your new ship is fully equipped with weapons inside and out so you can still hunt safely and protect Beans and your family from rogue empire followers. Ensuring you bought another pre-empire military ship, the new ship has an abundance of rooms for a crew or growing family and lots of room for the children to run around and play so they don’t go stir crazy.

Speaking of children, your family is up to 6 now, including Beans. Hope and Maverick 12, Lita 4, and twins Serena and Zach age 2. Hope and Lita seem to be the leaders of the hoard, both intense fighters, and protectors even at such a young age. Maverick is still interested in helping people, he’s a gentle child who can’t decide if he wants to be a doctor, medic, or veterinarian both you and Din will be happy with either choice, so long as he’s happy. You’ve taken to letting him stay in medical centers on planets when you hunt, the employees there excited to have help no matter how young he is. Serena and Zach are…troublesome. Those twins _love_ mischief, you never would have thought children so young could cause such trouble, but they’ve locked you both out of the ship, locked mechanics in carbonite, stolen clothes and towels while someone’s in showers and done so much more. Beans’ learned to control his gift so well that he doesn’t pass out when exerting energy. He’s still so tiny and can’t speak, but that doesn’t stop the children from playing with him and treating him like family, which you’re grateful for.

“The kids are asleep,” you say entering your bedroom, finding Din on the bed in nothing but boxers. “Serena and Zach fought it the whole time, but finally passed out.”

Your back is to Din as you begin undressing and it doesn’t take long before you feel a pair of lips against your shoulder as his hands wrap around your waist while you remove your bra.

“With them asleep it means we get to have our fun,” Din mumbles between kisses, spinning around and throwing you on the bed before tearing your panties off and throwing them to the side, immediately burying his head between your thighs. “You _always_ taste so good,” he groans licking a strip up your slit.

Holding his head against you tugging his hair, he grips your hips with one hand as he devours you, pumping two fingers into your core as he goes. Propping yourself up to watch as he eats you out, you moan as his tongue licks every inch of your core before he attaches his mouth to your clit again. Dropping your head back, you tug his hair again as he speeds up, bring your orgasm to climax faster than you expected. Squeezing his head with your thighs as you attempt to rip his hair out in pleasure, he doesn’t stop until you’re a panting mess underneath him, writhing and trying to push him away in hopes he’ll fuck you instead. However, he doesn’t, in the past few years Din has found a new kink, he loves overstimulating you to the point you nearly blackout from pleasure. You’ll never complain, the feeling is pure ecstasy, but sometimes you just want him to fuck you hard instead.

Din gives you three orgasms with his mouth before he climbs up your body, positioning his cock at your entrance, and sliding in with a moan. Moving his hands around your legs, he lifts you and presses you against the wall, kissing you hard. Thrusting into you as he pulls you up and down on his cock, impaling you with each movement, you wrap your legs around his waist and claw his back, guaranteeing you’re drawing blood.

“Oh gods,” you moan, “faster…harder.”

Grunting like a mudhorn, Din increases his speed and strength. You grind your hips against him each time he bottoms out in you. Completely lost in the pleasure he’s bringing you, you feel a coil building in your belly as his speed and strength increase to inhuman thrusts until he pulls out and throws you on the bed onto your hands and knees. Thrusting into you as hard as he can, he continues his brutal pace, moving a hand up to hold your shoulder as he pounds you from behind.

“Fuck,” he moans not slowing down, “fuck, I’ll never get tired of this, of feeling you from inside, making you come undone beneath me. It’s incredible.”

Without thinking you sit up and push Din away and out of you, moving to throw him on the bed. Once he’s down, you climb on top of him and begin bouncing at a frantic pace while he grips you tits so hard you can feel the bruises forming on them. As much as he enjoys you coming undone underneath him, and you love it too, you both love it when you ride him. Moving one hand to your clit and rubbing, Din thrusts into you sloppily, letting you know he’s close.

“Come for me, please,” he begs, “fuck, I’m gonna come.”

It’s not long until he releases, triggering your orgasm. He’s filling you with his hot potent seed, heating you from the inside as your climax continues long after his stops as he still rubs your clit, making your body shudder in pleasure. In the back of your head, you can hear the bedroom door begin to open. With extreme speed, you flip off his body as Din flings the blanket over the two of you in an effort to cover everything from little eyes. Looking at the door, you see Hope and Lita standing there, Hope’s eyes squeezed shut as Lita stares with confusion on her face.

“Wha were you doin?” Lita asks not understanding what’s going on as Hope refuses to move or open her eyes, she’s already walked in on the two of you when she was younger. You gave her the sex talk, choosing to educate her from a young age and ensure she understood how important protection and safe sex is, much to Din’s dismay. It was how you were raised, where Din was raised more conservatively and taught about sex when he was much older.

“We were hav-”

“Adult playtime,” Din quickly says interrupting you. “We were playing…i-in, in, in, in a way…only adults…are allowed to…adult…playtime. Why? What did it look like we were doing?”

“I don’t know,” Lita shrugs.

Staring at Din with a smirk and raised eyebrow, highly amused by how flustered he is, you turn back to Lita, “What do you need?”

“Daddy forgot to give me bedtime kissies!” Lita huffs angrily.

“No, I didn’t,” Din scoffs, clearly insulted and hurt that one of his children would accuse him of such a crime. He ensures every night he gives all the kids bedtime kisses, and if he isn’t there, then he’d send them digitally.

“I think he can give you another kiss if you ask nicely,” you say nudging Din with your elbow.

“Can I pwease have kissies?” Lita yells dramatically as Hope brings her to you, her eyebrow arched knowingly at what you were doing.

Leaning in, Din kisses Lita on the forehead and you lean over to kiss her as well before Hope takes her back to her room. Stopping when she gets to the door she looks and laughs at you both, “Mom, Dad, I love you but learn to lock your door.” She walks out and shaking her head, somehow she managed to make you feel like little kids who are being scolded.

“She’s only twelve!” You exclaim, “She can’t talk to us like that!”

“And yet she acts older than we do,” Din laughs handing you your pajamas.

“Oh, please, you weren’t saying that yesterday when she built a trap that hung you from the ceiling and left you hanging upside down.”

“I didn’t say she acts like that all the time,” he grumbles remembering the incident.

“Why’d you interrupt me?”

“I just…wait until she’s a little older…like 8 or 9, like Hope and Maverick were.”

“Fine!” You say kissing him in the lips, “goodnight.” Laying down, you snuggle with Din, passing out as soon as your eyes close.

The next day you made a beeline into town, to the medical center, getting confirmation of something both you and Din expected before returning to the ship, kissing him on the lips when you approach your family.

“You were right, I’m pregnant again,” you say plopping down beside him, “3 months along.”

“Good thing we bought a bigger ship then,” he replies with a smile that practically stretched ear to ear, “I love you, I love you all so much.”

“I love you all too!”


End file.
